TPI Back To School
by Pharaoh Rutin Tutin
Summary: Following After Action and Recruiting and Recovery Team Possible settles in for some normal, back to school fun.  Of course normal is a relative concept.  And with relatives like Team Possible...
1. Chapter 1:  Hola Clan Possible

Team Possible Inc. Back to School  
Chapter 1 ¡Hola! clan Possible  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.  
- - - - -  
Following "After Action" and "Recruiting and Recovery" Team Possible settles in for some normal, back-to-school fun. Of course "normal" is a relative concept. And with relatives like Team Possible…

These are the stories of the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

"¡Hola! clan Possible." The familiar greeting of Ron Stoppable rang out as he walked through the front door with Kim and Rufus.

The Possible family went about their business for another moment. Then they stopped dead in their tracks. Each one with a look of shock that would not be out of place on a coyote as he fell off a cliff.

Ron Stoppable WALKED through the front door!

Like deep space probes falling into a black hole, All the Possibles descended on the pedestrian pair.

He used a cane. He was in pain. He was exhausted. He was walking.

Guiding him to the couch, Ann Possible rolled up his pant leg and began to examine the patient's knee. She was sure this would undo much of what had been done so far.

Strangely, there seemed to be LESS swelling and scaring than she saw this morning.

"SO WHAT HAPPENED?" The question rose simultaneously from at least four throats.

"Well, it was such a nice afternoon, Kim and I thought we would go out."

"On the way back from Bueno Nacho, Ron told me to stop pushing his chair. He wanted to try something."

"After our run-in with Monkey boy yesterday, I've been feeling things in my leg. I don't know how or why, but it was time for me to stand up."

"He turned and took two steps out of the chair to hold me. I nearly forgot how well my head fits his shoulder."

"So I unhooked my cane from the chair and we started walking home, slowly."

"We did have to take a few breaks. I offered to push him back, but he insisted on walking in on his own."

"Well Mr. Stoppable, as a physician, I must advise you that when recovering from a serious injury, it is unwise to attempt that kind of physical activity without consulting your physical therapist. As your girlfriend's mother, however, let me say…"

And the next thing Ron knew, Anne Possible had him wrapped up in a huge bear hug. Then she KISSED him, full on the lips!

Recovering from the unexpected (but not unwelcome) attack, Ron looked up and noticed James Possible from the corner of his eye.

With a sly look, Ron took the doctor's hands, kissed her fingers, and said "Anne, dearest, your husband is still here. I don't think he's ready to know about us, yet."

Anne's face turned redder than the hair on the head of any Possible woman.  
James Possible faded to a shade of white normally only seen on the sheets of the Grand Wizard.  
Jim and Tim looked like they had just been forced to eat their sister's cooking.  
Slim was doubled over in a sidesplitting belly laugh.  
Rufus and Joss were literally rolling on the floor with laughter.  
And Kim had a moment of such pure confusion, she was sure Ron's brain was back in her head.

Had there been any Aurora pollen left in Middleton, Anne Possible would have faded away that afternoon. Fortunately for her, the family, and the neuro-surgical patients in four states, no one else had brought back that particular souvenir of the Amazing Amazon Rain Forrest.

That evening, Daniel Stoppable dropped in, at Anne's invitation, to join the Possibles for dinner. Slim finally had his chance to whip up a mess of his five-alarm chili. When his son told him what happened that afternoon, he got a very distant and thoughtful look in his eye.

"Ronald, those conversations we've been having. The talks about what it is to be a man, and love, and responsibility. You do remember those, don't you?"

Sigh, "Yes dad."

"Well, from now on, you're giving me advice."

- - - - -

Lake Wannaweep was quiet. After the toxic snowmen and Gill, the EPA was forced to declare the area unsafe.

Six compounds with buildings, plumbing, and electricity hidden in 200 acres of old growth forest surrounding the two-mile wide lake. And no human being could legally enter the area without permission from the EPA. Of course, for the director of Global Justice, that kind of permission is routinely granted. The brother of the GJ director could also get that permission by making a few, slightly less than honest, requests over the web.

Clown Camp was the least damaged of the old camps that circled the lake. Using that as the base of operations, agents of the Worldwide Evil Empire (WEE) had systematically salvaged every bit of useable equipment from the other camps and rebuilt the year-round big top into a state of the art criminal command centre.

Inside the magenta and white building, there was a flurry of activity by dozens of WEE agents in magenta and white suits. The final preparations had to be completed. The new agent Alpha was going to make this his command centre tonight.

As the sun set, a magenta and white helicopter set down on the short runway that had once been an exercise yard for elephants.

Out of the helicopter, two figures emerged. The first was dressed in a suit similar to the ones worn by the other agents. Only this one clung very tightly to her lithe form. No mask covered her head. Instead, she wore the ever-present earpiece head set common to so many executive assistants, and large glasses that brought out her violet eyes. The glasses were balanced perfectly on her upturned nose and high cheekbones. Her face was framed by sand coloured hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail that hung below her waist. The neckline of her suit plunged very deep, revealing a great deal of cleavage. Of course, the trim work suggested that the cut went far deeper than it did, before stopping above her navel in a medallion inscribed with the Greek letter "Phi". Agent Phi's suit did not have trousers like the other agent's, but instead had a skirt that was so short, it would have been illegal any where outside a criminal organization. Tall leather boots in the WEE colours completed her uniform. Mounted on three-inch heels, they ended in rolled over cuffs just above the knee. Clipboard in hand, she circled the aircraft to help the other passenger disembark.

Her boss was a distinguished looking gentleman. Silver hair. Classic features. Although he walked with a slight limp and used a cane, he was obviously in unnaturally good shape for a man of his age. The colours of his suit were similar to, if slightly more somber than, the uniforms of the other agents. However, he was not the kind of man to walk about in a body stocking. He wore a classically styled suit tailored just for him by one of the best design houses in Paris. The only thing to indicate that this man was not on his way into the boardroom was the large letter "A" monogrammed on his lapel and tie.

Immediately, an electric cart met agents Alpha and Phi at the landing strip and drove them to the big top. There would be time for inspections of the outlying grounds and facilities in the morning. For now, agent Alpha had only two duties. Take command of the compound and report in to his benefactor.

As the main view screen in the command center buzzed to life, all of the usual office noise came to a halt as the agents attempted to remain unnoticed while their bosses were talking.

"Señor Alpha, I see that you have arrived safely at Compound W."

"Quite safely indeed, my dear Gemini. From what I have seen so far, this place will serve us quite well as a command center. You are certain that neither the EPA nor Global…"

"GRRRRR" was heard over the comm-links.

"Please relay my apologies to Pepe. As I was saying, neither the EPA nor your sister's organization will suspect us here?"

"As far as Global Justice "

"YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE YIPE!"

"Ohhh, daddy's sorry Pepe. Where was I? Oh yes. As far dear Betty's group is concerned, your new base is just another EPA toxic clean up. And the EPA believes that they have turned over control to, you-know-who, for national security concerns. The EPA director is under orders to not discuss this place with anyone. Not even, ahem, Them. If they do need to make contact, the director has a private number to call."

"And that line does not lead to your younger sister's office, I presume."

"No, it is leads to your office. That should give you as much lead-time as possible to escape if anyone becomes suspicious. Now, to more important matters, was your request for a personal assistant filled to your satisfaction?"

"Yes Gemini, I believe that Agent Phi will serve me quite well in that capacity."

"Just remember, she was trained by MI-6 to deal with their most dangerous agents. If you step beyond the terms of her contract, it is your funeral."

"I understand. When shall we begin Operation Lityerses?"

"Soon. Once you have settled in, have your agents run some small operations to be sure they and compound are prepared. Contact me when you're ready. Gemini out."

- - - - -

At the hospital, Kim had Ron and his father gather around his mother and little Miriam for a family portrait shot on her kimmunicator. Clicking on the link to Wade she asked, "When can they get a print?"

"I'll frame it and bring it by in the morning."

"My little boy is back on his feet."

"Mom, I'm not all the way back yet."

"Maybe not, but I think it's time we told him, Daniel."

"Told me what, dad?"

"Son, we were going to bring this up about a month ago. But then the accident happened, and…"

"Lived it, dad. I don't need the replay."

"Anyway, our plan was to convert your room into a nursery for Miriam."

"Uh, dad. That sounds like a good idea except for one little point. I LIVE in that room."

"Right, so we were going to give you a new room."

"Are you adding on to the house?"

"No, dear. Your father and I wanted to convert the basement into a guest suite for a long time. With it's own bedrooms and living area, a private bath, maybe even a kitchenette. We were even considering renting it out after you left home."

"When we found out your mother was pregnant, we debated, and then decided to go ahead with the suite and let you use it. Then we would turn your room into the nursery."

"That's one of the reasons I asked you to be here, Kim."

"What do I have to do with it?"

"Well, I have most of the materials and tools we'll need already. But I thought this was going to be a project involving just my son and I. No offence Ron, but you're still not back into construction shape."

"So miss Possible, on behalf of my wife and myself, we need the help of Team Possible."

"That's what we're here for! What can we do for you?"

"Do you think you and your friends can remodel Ron's room and the basement before he moves back home? Mim's bassinet will stay in our room until the construction is done."

"No big, Mr. Stoppable. We'll go over plans at tomorrow morning's training session. I just wish Aunt Charlene was here."

"Who's Aunt Charlene, Kim?"

"She's actually one of my mother's distant cousins. And she's a professional interior decorator in Atlanta."

"There is one other thing. Ronald, you had better sit down."

"What is it, dad?"

"Well, we want to go ahead and put in new furniture for the suite. Since you will be living there, you should decide what's in it. So Ron, I need you to go shopping with Kim."

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

- - - - -  
_fin_  
- - - - -

Author's Note

We all know that the ladies love the Ronster. It looks like Mrs. Dr. P. was just out enjoying some Ronshine.

Ron will be going home, soon. Too bad he has to let Kim push him through every furniture store and home center in the tri-city area first.

Triple S and Gemini putting their plans together. Ron, did you have something to say about the Wanaweep Compound?

Coming up. Remodeling fun at the Stoppables. House-hunting with Slim and Joss. Summer comes to an end. WEE launches Operation: Lityerses. And the new school year starts.

Oh, and a certain blonde haired young man gives a ring to a well-known red head, and I don't mean Lucile Ball.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed The TPI stories so far. 2,000 hits on TPIRR!

I particularly want to thank FanFic author cpneb. His Jade stories have amused me. Inspired me. And made me think. When my muse was quiet, he came to my rescue. He allowed me to bounce off him ideas that were good, bad, weird, and other (_Especially_ the _Other_).


	2. Chapter 2:  Construction Obstruction

Team Possible Inc. Back to School  
Chapter 2: Construction Obstruction (what's your function?)  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.  
- - - - -  
Following "After Action" and "Recruiting and Recovery" Team Possible settles in for some normal, back-to-school fun. Of course "normal" is a relative concept. And with relatives like Team Possible…

These are the stories of the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

On the Monday after Ron took his first tentative steps, Justine was asked to lead the training.

The class room part was a demonstration of proper techniques for handling forensic evidence. This was in counterpoint to Wade's video display of the wrong way of doing it. That had been drawn from far too many cop shows that used questionable police procedure at best.

But what really surprised everyone was how well she led the workout. Nobody realized that Justine had been studying yoga for nearly ten years. As she led them into ever more advanced exercises, only Kim, Yori, and Hirotaka were able to match her physical and mental discipline. Joss, Monique, Tara, and Mrs. Dr. Possible all tried valiantly to keep up. And each woman was pleasantly surprised to discover just how flexible she was. Without even attempting to stand or use his bad leg, Ron still managed to rip his pants on the mat. Felix, Jim, Tim, and Wade made an effort to join in, but they spent most of the workout just watching the girls stretch.

After the class, Justine went into the back yard to lead Hirotaka, Wade, Jim, and Tim in cool down stretching.

Monique and Joss had an impromptu wrasslin' match where they tested their GWA and animal handling holds, grips, and locks on each other.

Tara pushed herself too far with the Yoga, and so Yori gave the blonde a deep tissue massage to work out all the kinks, cramps and especially the Charlie-horses from her legs.

Felix and Ron went over to the whirlpool to relax their legs, and were joined in the tub by Kim and her mother. Rufus took the opportunity to practice his backstroke.

It was then that Daniel Stoppable dropped in to ask for volunteers in the remodeling project. As he looked around the Possible's yard, his jaw nearly went through the deck.

"Son, I was going to ask when you would be ready to move back home. But if you're in any sort of a rush, you are NUTS."

"Hi Mr. Stoppable. Let me get your volunteers."

Hitting the intercom button, Kim announced, "Wade, Hiro, Tweebs? If you can pull yourselves away from your "exercises" Ron's dad needs our help."

After briefing the gang about the project, those meddling kids were ready to go.

When Dementor's bonding gas was finally neutralized from Kim, Bonnie, Ron, and Mr. Barkin, Wade began analyzing the stuff. He had worked it into a new construction adhesive, but it still needed a practical, real-world test.

Justine took a look at the wiring plans Mr. Stoppable drew up, and let him know that it wouldn't work. Certainly, it wouldn't meet code. But she knew what to do, and with help from Felix, Jim, and Tim, they could get that 1950's Baby-Boom bungalow wired into the 21st century overnight.

Yori and Hirotaka were unexpectedly insightful in the discussion. It seems that to better learn the arts of destruction, they had both extensively studied the science of construction.

Over very loud protests, Kim and Tara threatened to strap Ron into his chair. No matter how much he hated it, he would be shopping for paint, wallpaper, and furniture today. And the black belts of shop-fu would not release him until he could snatch his father's credit card from their hands.

Monique and Joss, sadly, had to miss the project today. Monique had a long shift at Club Banana. Slim and Joss had an appointment with Steve Barkin to get her formally enrolled. Then they were meeting with a realtor with some interesting property leads in the area.

"Don't worry about that, young ladies. This project is going to go day and night."

"Why the rush, dad?"

"I'd like this done before your mother and Miriam come home."

"She hasn't been released yet, Mr. Stoppable?"

"No, there were complications. Not entirely unexpected when a woman her age delivers a baby. But just to be on the safe side, they are keeping her for observation for a few extra days. She might be out Friday."

"Daniel, I know very well that it is NOT cheap to stay at Middleton Memorial. Is her obstetrician aware of your insurance situation?"

"That, at least, we have covered, Anne. About a year ago, Polly got a great offer for a new position at her company's home office in Norway. She didn't want to take it. But she WAS able to use it as a bargaining chip and wound up with a great benefits package, including full coverage health insurance."

Justine looked over the plans and asked, "Kim, that's a pretty tall order. Can we get all that done in four days?"

Ron answered, "Haven't you heard? Anything's Possible for Team Possible!"

- - - - -

Everything about Steve Barkin's office at Middleton High School was designed to intimidate and / or impress the casual visitor, even if you had never met the man. His neatly pressed dress uniform hung from a coat rack _almost_ out of sight in the corner behind the U.S., State, and school flags. The wall behind his desk was filled with diplomas, honours, and certificates above the long row of file cabinets. The bookcase opposite his desk had been neatly divided into four sections. The first had the references and resources for a contemporary educational and administrative professional. Second was military history. The third part held classic literature in four languages. And the top shelf held a collection of the great Jazz and Blues recordings that included everything from Lead Belly 78's and Peggy Lee 45's through the highlights of last year's Monterey Jazz Festival. The wall opposite the window was given over to the relics of his military career, including his two Purple Hearts and a mounted AK-47 with a shattered barrel. And the photographs on his raised desk included a personally autographed portrait of General H. Norman Schwarzkopf Jr.

Following Wade's prep work last week, Slim and Joss had just a few forms to fill out. And after the usual "Welcome to Middleton", and "The Student Handbook: Read It, Learn It, Live It!" speeches, Joss went to wait in the outer office while "the grownups" talked.

"Your brother gave me some hints of what happened in Montana, Dr. Possible. Officially, Joss is just another freshman at MHS. But I assure you, your daughter will not be alone."

"Well thank you Mr. Barkin. But why the interest in her?"

"Two reasons. First, before I started teaching, I spent most of my adult life working for the Department of Defense. And I know how badly the Pentagon handles mistakes.

Second, your niece, Kim. I can't say anything publicly while she's still enrolled here, but this school, this town, and this country owes her and her boyfriend far more than we can repay. If I can do a little something along the way to help her family, why wouldn't I?

In the outer office, Joss found something to take her mind off the towering form of Steve Barkin. A glistening young man in tennis whites, just a little older than Joss, walked into the office.

"How's the Tennis Club going, Frank?" the secretary asked devilishly handsome kid with prematurely graying hair as he signed out for the team.

"The guys are doing great. But we still need more girls to fill out the roster."

The bright white of his uniform set against his dark skin caused Joss to think of a piano. Actually, it started Joss thinking about her fingering exercises, and not on a keyboard.

"Hi, I'm just starting here, and I play tennis"

"Well, hello there. I'm Frank, Frank Benjamin."

"Joss Possible. Do you always go by Frank Frank or can I just use one Frank?"

Chuckling "Just Frank, please. Possible? Any relation to the cheerleader or the engineer at the Space Center?"

"She's my cousin and he's my uncle, do you know them?"

"Her, not very well. She always seems so busy. Him, I've met once. My father just stated working at the Center last spring. When his "Living Plastics" project with NASA in Houston wrapped up, the MSC offered him a great deal to come here."

"Oh, so you're kind of new here too?"

"Yeah, it was a little rough coming into a new school in the middle of the semester. I'm just glad the Tennis Club took me in."

"Well, I used to play tennis on the ranch back in Montana."

"Tennis on the ranch? That sounds a little odd."

"Living on the ranch, I pretty much had to dress grunge or cowgirl every day just to get from point a to point b. Tennis was my excuse to put on short skirts and cute shoes. Act like a real girl. And still get to pound guys into the prairie grass."

"Ok, why not stop by at the next practice and show us what you've got."

"Are y'all talking about my serve, or the short skirts?" Joss asked playfully.

"GULP"

Stepping out of Barkin's office, Slim walked over to Joss.

"Well little lady, it looks like introductions are in order."

"Oh, dello haddy. Um, ah, hello daddy. Daddy, this is Frank Benjamin. He just invited me to join the school tennis club. Frank, this is my daddy, Dr. Mills Possible."

Nervously offering his hand to the tall cowboy, he manages to get out, "Pleased to meet you Dr. Possible."

"Y'all can just call me Slim, everyone else does."

"Frank's dad works at the Space Center with Uncle James."

"You wouldn't be Dr. Francis Benjamin's son, would you? My lab did some testing for him when he was with NASA."

"Yes sir. Actually, I'm Francis Benjamin III, but almost every one calls me Frank"

"Almost?"

"When dad's upset, then it's AYE, AYE, AYE!"

"So you invited my Joss to join the school tennis team?"

"Tennis club, sir. The team won't hold tryouts until the end of this semester."

"When's the next practice?"

"Wednesday morning, 7:00 a.m., at the courts by the practice field"

"She'll be there. And speaking of being places, Joss. We need to take care of some business at the bank and Post Office before we meet with the realtor."

"Ok daddy. See you later, Frankie."

"Ahahahaha!"

- - - - -

The Stoppable house looked like the sets of that TV program where a comedian hosts a show about improving your home. To be specific, the one where they take time to talk about tools.

BOOM!

"But Justine, I thought you WANTED me to connect the red with the black!"

RIIIIP!

"Oh, you wanted the carpet pulled up in the OTHER hall."

SPLASH!

"Uh, Hiro, I'm sure you'll get that primer out of your hair. You know, eventually."

TONK!

"Why I oughtta…"

BOING!

"Oh, a Wise Guy"

"LUNCHTIME!"

"I've got some cheese and veggie trays and a stack of cream pies."

_The remainder of this scene is withheld to avoid infringing on the intellectual property of, and copyrights held by, C3 Entertainment, Inc._

- - - - -

Polly Stoppable was bored.

When you are required to spend several days in bed, bored is very natural.

Rabbi Katz had been by just after eight a.m. and her physician made his rounds at nine. Then Daniel dropped in at nine thirty. For some reason, her husband seemed very evasive that morning, and that left Polly worried.

Later, Anne Possible interrupted her own rounds to call on her almost-son-in-law's mother.

"Dr. Possible!" a young nurse exclaimed when she saw the red headed surgeon in the obstetrics ward. "I didn't know Mrs. Stoppable was also a neuro-surgery patient."

"Indirectly Florence. Her son works on my nerves."

"Glad you're here, Anne."

"We spent enough time together here this month already, Polly. I can't believe your obstetrician wants to hold you here to Friday."

"Dr Stork said it might be Thursday, if all the tests go well tomorrow. But that's still to long to stay cooped up in here!"

"How's the staff treating you?"

"You put the fear of the Possibles in the staff when Ron was here. They're falling all over themselves to treat me like royalty. I just wish they would let me use the throne."

"Seriously, are you Ok?"

"Anne, I need to know. Is Daniel up to something?"

"You were talking about some remodeling?"

"Oh no. He's going to try and do that all himself!"

"Actually, I don't think he's going to have a chance to do any of it. Ron's friends are all pitching in. If the world saving business doesn't work out, they'll make a killing as construction contractors."

"You know we want to turn that into a furnished apartment when Ron moves out. Please tell me Ron's not choosing the furniture."

"No, his fiancée has him out shopping as we speak."

"Fiancée? Did my son finally ask your daughter?"

"Not yet. James and I were going to them our blessings at Kim's birthday dinner. But then came the explosion…"

"You and James haven't changed your minds, have you?"

"Absolutely not! I can't think of anyone I would rather take as my son or give to my daughter than Ronald. Are you and Daniel still ok with Ron and Kim?"

"When it comes to this, my son's happiness must come before anything else. Even before my own concerns. I don't think he'll ever be happier than he is with Kim."

"You realize that that it's highly unlikely that she'll convert."

"This may surprise you, but before I met Daniel, I dated several boys. And a lot of them weren't Jewish. My father's only concern was for my happiness, but mom managed to scare away the first man to propose to me. That hurt me, a lot. If I tried to separate Ron from Kim at this point, it would kill him."

"And what about your husband?"

"Daniel? In case you haven't noticed, he's vicariously living out all his own adolescent fantasies through Ron."

"So the engagement is still on. To bad the kids getting engaged don't know it."

"Then we need to let them know. And I have an idea. You and James were going to give Ron your blessings at a formal dinner, right?"

"That was the plan."

"So let's do it. When I get out of here, I'll call the caterers and we'll have both families over to our place."

- - - - -

At long last, little Kimmie Possible had the dollhouse she always wanted in the form of her boyfriend's new room. And all her friends were going to help her decorate.

Somewhere around aisle 56 in the House Wares Warehouse, two lovely teenaged girls are playfully comparing paint, wallpaper, and carpet samples while a young man in a wheelchair feels his spirit being driven farther into the ground.

Even his long time naked mole rat companion was no help to him today. Rufus had collapsed in Ron's pocket after personally testing every pet related accessory the over sized hardware store had on display. The five-story hamster trail was overrated. But the new mini pet transports were nice. Note the DVD player in the back seat.

"Now what about ceiling colours, Ronnie?"

"Um, white?"

"Silly, do you want eggshell, old lace, antique…?"

"I think the ivory in the satin finish will complement the blinds we looked at quite nicely."

"I thought we decided on the baby blue curtains?"

"If we go with those curtains, we'll need to totally rethink the carpet."

"Don't I get a say in what goes in my room?"

"NO!" Two feminine voices answered as one.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda."

"I'll get you one at the mall, Tara. That reminds me, Monique told me about some nice looking comforters on display at the new store by Club Banana. They'll go great with the new linens."

"And what's wrong with the Fearless Ferret sheets I already have?"

"Ron, you are just so CUTE when you're clueless. Kim, how did you ever keep your hands off him for so long?"

And slowly, yet another male soul is crushed beneath an irresistible force of estrogen. Ronald Stoppable, today you are a man.

- - - - -

_fin_

- - - - -

Author's note

This chapter was TOUGH for me. It took far too long to get it done. And I couldn't figure out why until I was on the fourth rewrite of the opening. I needed another chapter of exposition, and I was trying to jump ahead to the romance and angst.

I don't know exactly what the complications are that keep Ron's mom in the hospital. I called Dr. Stork, but he cited "Privilege" and "Confidentiality". Ron tried to explain it to me, but it came out sounding like a recipe for sweet-and-sour Nacos.

**mkusenagi2:** Shopping with Kim might kill Ron. But letting her cook for him WOULD be a fate worse than death.

**CajunBear73:** Ron is NOT a lady-killer. It's a weird quirk on his part, but he prefers women who are alive.

**Atomic Fire:** You caught the meaning behind the name for the revenge plan of Triple S and Gemini. And I didn't notice the double meaning of my own "Compound W" line until just before I posted. I left it in anyway.

**cpneb:** As promised, I'm developing a romantic interest for Joss. But pairing her with Wade is your baby.

And yes, the Rondo has the ladies in a TIZ-ZIE. Confidence makes anyone more attractive. And knowing that someone finds you attractive gives you confidence. By admitting her feelings for Ron, Kim may have unleashed a Love Monster.

**AJP:** You're right, the cuffs on Agent Phi's boots should have rolled down BELOW her knee, not above.

**Zaratan:** Thank you for allowing me to be a presenter at the Second Annual Fannie Awards.

If you don't know what I'm talking about, (is this the first KP FanFic you've ever read?) check out ZARATAN's page at http://intbike(_DOT_)com/fannie2(_DOT_)html and get the whole story of the Fannies. Then tune in February 17, 2007 and see who will walk home with the coveted Golden Rufie.

NEXT TIME: Going Home.

P.R.T.


	3. Chapter 3:  Going Home

Team Possible Inc. Back to School  
Chapter 3: Going Home  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.  
- - - - -

Following "After Action" and "Recruiting and Recovery" Team Possible settles in for some normal, back-to-school fun. Of course "normal" is a relative concept. And with relatives like Team Possible…

These are the stories of the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

The Stoppable house was quiet. For the first time in two and a half days there was no work being done. The wallpaper had been hung. The paint was drying. Four rooms had new carpet on the floor. Plumbing and electrical systems had been rebuilt to exceed any code requirement on the continent. (The local building inspectors found that this address had been given the highest priority when they electronically checked their assignments.) Appliances had been installed. And photographs for a "Garden of Better Homes" had been shot.

The new nursery, especially, showed off the design talents of Monique. You could almost imagine yourself lost in an enchanted neighborhood deep in the woods of at least a hundred acres. And all around you were friendly animals like donkeys, kangaroos, rabbits, piglets, and owls.

The basement apartment was incredible. The old storm cellar door had been replaced with a fully accessible chair lift. The small kitchen was the picture of minimalist, efficient, Zen gourmet. The main living area was divided between the entertainment center built around a 100-inch high definition screen and a bank of computer equipment that could out-process some third world governments. (All electronics acquired slightly used from Dr. W. Load.) The smaller bedroom was built around a full size bed and looked tastefully bland, just like you would expect to find at a Better Eastern motel. The workout room had wrestling mats, free weights, bench press, heavy bag, treadmill, and a stationary bike. The Bathroom had a large whirlpool tub, just in case something was strained in the workout. And a network of rodent trail tubes ran throughout the six-room suite.

But the centerpiece was the main bedroom. A seven-foot tall mouse house took up one corner where it intersected all the rodent trail tubes. The bed was queen sized and covered in a fluffy down comforter. The large walk in closet concealed a door leading to a "safe-room" big enough for four. Each wall was covered in photographs and other mementos of their missions.

Set apart form all the souvenirs were four prominent displays. The first was an expanded version of the Bar-Mitzvah collage. The second was an enlargement of the class photo of the first day of Pre-K. The third were trinkets of Kim including a lock of her hair and a pair of pants ripped by an alligator. The fourth display was a photograph of Ron and Kim at the prom blown up to larger than life size.

When Ron examined the shot of the two of them sharing their first real kiss, he realized that they were glowing, and the shade was not the mood lighting of the gymnasium.

The new work out room was accessible from the main part of the house. Just like the old mechanical room with the furnace, water heater, and laundry. The rest of the new suite could be completely sealed from the main house by just closing one door.

Ron, Rufus, Kim, Joss, Monique, Wade, Felix, Justine, Tara, Yori, and Hirotaka had all spent the better part of the last 72 hours working on this remodeling project. As the sun rose this Thursday morning, they all waited in the new living room. Dan Stoppable ticked off items on a checklist.

"Well, I have some bad news. My car insurance bill has gone through the roof. But as for the construction work, it's all done. And it's GREAT! You kids are the best EVER!"

After some tired backslapping and high fives, Dan Stoppable addressed the multitudes again.

"Ok, Ron's mother HATES it when Ron and I do this, but she's not getting out of the hospital before this afternoon. How about we go to the all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet at the Intercontinental House of Waffles, my treat? Then you kids can all go home and get some sleep. You deserve it."

- - - - -

Fort Rosecrans National Cemetery, San Diego

Although it was a warm day in late August, the large man wore a trench coat and gloves.

He didn't like being in public where he might be identified, but he had to talk to his mother in person.

Walking down the long rows of identical headstones, he stopped in front of his parents' graves.

He gave a quick nod to his father's marker. Having died in the service before his children were born, the visitor did not have any memory of the man buried beneath him. He did, however, take time to brush clean and read the plaque. Just like he always did when he was here.

"Captain Henry C. Director, USMC. Beloved Son, Husband, and Father."

Never rising from his knees, Sheldon Director then laid out the freshly cut roses on the much more recent grave. They were in his mother's favourite colours, pink and white. The new inscription had only been added within the last month.

"Jayne S. Director. Beloved Daughter, Wife, and Mother."

"Mother, I'm sorry. But all this could have been avoided if only you had let Betty know her place."

"I could have been great, if only Betty had acknowledged that I, as the older sibling, should have been treated with proper respect."

"I worked myself to death in school, but Betty always did just a little better. Would it have been so hard for her to miss a few questions and let me be valedictorian? Did she have to accept the scholarship to Go City University? If she had refused, I know they would have offered it to me next."

"When I began my quest to dominate the Earth, was it really necessary for her to join, and then lead, that group of international do-gooders that seem to exist only to torment me?"

"That is why I couldn't attend you funeral, mother. She and all her agents were here. And it would be just like Betty to arrest her big brother at your funeral."

"Mother, I pleaded with you. She listened to you. All you needed to do was let her know that as the big brother, I should have been first."

"But no. As close as you were to me, you always took her side in that argument."

"Now she's pushed someone else too far. Señor Alpha has lost his own son due to my sister's organization. Now he seeks revenge. And he has the resources and expertise to make my dreams of global conquest a reality. We need each other."

"But now, I will not be able to stop with destroying her organization. No, this battle can only end in the death of one of your children. And I have no intention of dying."

"I don't want to kill Betty. But she has left me no choice. And you could have prevented it."

"Oh, mother, why? WHY?"

Engrossed in conversation with his mother, Gemini didn't even notice the security guard approach until he was in the officer's shadow.

From the corner of his eye, the founder of the Worldwide Evil Empire watched the man behind him holster his radio and prepare to draw his side arm.

"Sir, could I ask you to come with me, please? Do you need a hand?"

"No, but I can give one to you!" Gemini spat out as he lifted his arm. Then, without aiming, fired his rocket-powered artificial hand straight into the solar plexus of the guard. Putting the security officer down for the count.

As soon as Gemini's rocket fist was launched, help was on the way. Before another guard could respond, a mini-copter had already picked him up to carry him home.

- - - - -

Middleton College Arboretum

Quite intelligent for a monkey, Chippy was in the league of Fredrick or Rufus when it came to abstract thought.

So, he did understand the trouble he was facing.

Like almost all primates, Chippy was a social animal, but had been cut off from his troupe.

He was quite capable of living off the land, until the typically harsh local winter set in.

His birthplace in Central America was too far to reach on his own.

And the circus was right out. Wearing silly costumes and performing tricks on command? He had enough of that to last a lifetime while working for Monty, thank you very much.

Attempting to contact Fredrick at the Space Center, or even surrendering to the zoo would be suicide. Monkey Fist was right. As an animal that was known to have attacked humans, the authorities would almost certainly have Chippy put down.

His best hope was the human he now regarded as the "true monkey master", Ron Stoppable. But even that option was not certain for several reasons. First, Ron himself was recovering from an injury and was unable to do all that might need to be done. Second, Ron's father would become physically ill whenever Chippy was around.

For the little ninja who faced death on a daily basis, this scared him more than he would ever admit. He had to find his way home.

- - - - -

Middleton Memorial Hospital

Dr. William Stork was making his rounds in maternity for the last time.

"Polly, I'm afraid we made a mistake."

"What's wrong, Dr. Stork?"

"It looks like a blood sample of yours was switched with another patient's when the hospital was attacked a few days ago."

"So what does this mean?"

"Well, there is a man up in intensive care who just found out that he's pregnant."

"Doctor?"

"Polly, you're fine. You should have been discharged days ago. But judging by how you've been complaining about the boredom, I think you knew that all along."

"So what does this mean, Dr. Stork?"

"How long have we known each other? I think you can just call me Bill and drop the Doctor. Signing your discharge will be my last official act as Senior resident in Obstetrics because I am retiring.

"That's great, Bill."

"You know, your son was the first child I delivered here in Middleton."

"And I still think you dropped him on his head."

"Yet you continued to see me twice a year."

"Dan and I wanted to do everything we could to have another child."

"And seventeen years later, you did. See, I knew my services were invaluable."

"If that's the kind of service you've given all you patients, I don't know how you can afford to retire."

"Leave the comedy to the scrubs and start packing, Polly. As soon as your husband gets here, you and Miriam are going home."

- - - - -

The United States Disciplinary Barracks (USDB) at Fort Leavenworth, Kansas

As a citizen of the U.S. working for Global Justice, Special Agent Wil Du requested and faced a US military tribunal for his involvement in Operation: Midas. With secrecy still needed for ongoing GJ operations, the "trial" had largely been accomplished behind closed doors through plea agreements. Even so, actually hearing the sentence was a most unsettling experience for the man who once assumed he was heir apparent to the Director's office.

99 years confinement

364,660 days he would spend as an administratively segregated prisoner within the old Kansas fort.

Beginning today.

Of course, it seemed likely that he wouldn't spend nearly that much time in the Sunflower State. Surely the U.S. or the U.N. would want his services again. Some tough assignment they could disavow? They could send him on a suicide mission. Anything instead of accepting this prison as… Home.

- - - - -

Middleton Memorial Hospital, parking garage

"Polly, are you sure about this?"

"I meant it when I said it Anne. I already called the caterers before you and Dan got here."

"You would think after 25 years of marriage I would know better, but what are you two talking about?"

"Daniel, put the extensions on the table when we get home. We're having the Possibles for dinner tonight."

"May I ask why?"

"Sure you can ask. I might even tell you later. But for now, just drive me home."

- - - - -

The old Hobble farm, at the base of Mt. Middleton

Officer Charles Hobble, MPD, greeted his guests at the front door. The Johnson's, John and John Jr., who had been working the fields ever since Grandpa Hobble retired. Seymour Land, the realtor who was brokering the deal. And Dr. Mills Possible arrived with his daughter, Joss. By the end of the night, this house would be theirs.

Once the pleasantries were exchanged, Officer Hobble got the business end of the meeting started.

"Dr. Possible, Mr. Land told me you were ready to make a firm offer, but I haven't seen it yet."

"I gave it to you in Mr. Land's office this morning. And y'all can just call me Slim."

"But the only thing I saw when I asked for your offer was the form that had my asking price."

"That's right."

"Wait, you're just going to pay the whole asking price?"

"I have a certified check from Middleton National Bank with me."

"No negotiations, no haggling?"

"Mr. Hobble,…"

"Chuck, please."

"Ok. Chuck, I have some well-connected friends. They let me know the real estate situation around here. And the price you're asking is fair."

"Also, this was your family home for several generations. Joss and I just lost our home without warning. Now, I can afford the price you're asking, so why not make this as easy as possible?"

"Slim, we've had offers from people looking to turn this place into a ski resort. And if any of my nieces or nephews wanted to be farmers, I wouldn't be selling the place. As it is, no one in my family wants to be a farmer anymore. But we would all like to see it used as a farm."

"Speaking of which, Mr. Johnson, if you would like to continue working the fields next year under the deal you have with the Hobble's now, that will be fine with me. We can work out future arrangements later."

"That will work out nicely, Dr. Slim. Thank you."

"Officer Hobble, I couldn't help but notice that it's nearly five miles into town from here. I'm used to living out in the middle of nowhere on the ranch, but I was kind of hoping to be a little more connected here."

"Well young lady, the Tri-City bus system stops at the corner less than a quarter mile from here on the trip between Middleton and Lowerton at least once an hour in each direction, six days a week, from five in the morning to eight at night. The monthly passes are dirt cheap for students."

"Well, Chuck, that should make it easy to tell if my daughter misses curfew."

"I know that I made a few calls home after the last bus left wherever I was. Gave me an appreciation for punctuality."

"So if everyone is ready, how about we get the papers signed?"

"Chuck, when will you be done moving out?"

"The only things I need to take with me are what I brought in for this meeting. Everything else in here goes with the house."

"Then let me brand these little legal doggies and we can head back into town to rustle up some grub at the best restaurant in town. I feel like celebrating. Just think Joss, once again we have a place to call home."

- - - - -

At 8:05 p.m., the doorbell rang at the Stoppable residence. Ron's father brought the five Possibles inside and regaled them with small talk while showing off his new daughter. Ron and Polly were putting the finishing touches on the meal. Under no circumstance was Kim to approach the kitchen until after all preparation was complete.

They were dressed for a formal dinner. Ron's mother wore a cocktail dress she had let out for maternity use, and his father, a double-breasted suit. The last time they wore them was at a reception for one of his mother's colleagues who had been transferred to the home office in Norway. Ron was wearing an Italian suit Monique made him get with her Club Banana discount. She would not let anyone dating Kim go out in that old blue tux again.

The Possible's were dressed to he nine's as well. Kim's father and brothers were wearing nearly identical suits, except that dad's was dark blue, Jim and Tim were wearing red and green. Mrs. Dr. Possible was vision of elegance in a dark-green, knee-length, silk dress from Japan. Kim, at her mother's insistence, was wearing THAT little black dress.

The meal was lavish. Roast turkey with cornbread dressing, mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce. When Ron asked his mother about the menu, she would only mutter something about needing to give thanks now more than ever.

After dinner, Jim, Tim, and Rufus made their way down to the basement to engage in some ritual zombie bashing. The parents went into the home office to talk for a while. Ron and Kim found their way onto the back porch swing. Sitting side by side, holding hands, watching the stars, not saying anything because nothing needed to be said.

How long had they been sitting on that swing? Ten minutes, an hour, a lifetime? Ron really didn't know. As far as he was concerned, no time at all had passed while Kim was holding his hand. He was brought back to reality when his father stepped onto the porch and asked him to join the parents in the office.

"Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible, what can I do for you?"

James Possible started talking. "Ronald, my daughter loves excitement. Informally, I think the term is adrenaline junkie. It's the end product of her extreme competitiveness. And I know that it would have destroyed her long before now if you hadn't been there."

"Me? But I can barely keep up..."

"No, you couldn't keep up with her. You made her be aware of your safety, and that forced her to be aware of her own safety. You urged caution. You distracted the opponents. And while she fought the headline battle, you quietly, or clumsily, took care of whatever needed to be done."

"Joss, once told us that you were the real hero on that team, and I think she's right. When my Kimmie-cub goes in to action, she says it's to help people and all the other right answers. But in her heart, it's for the fun and thrill. You, on the other hand have real fears. But you face and conquer them every day just to help my daughter save the world. That's why Joss said you're the hero. And that has lead me to an inevitable conclusion."

"And that is...?" The sidekick asked.

"Ronald, if it would help Kim, would you launch yourself into a black hole?"

"I would do anything to help Kim."

"I know you would. And I know why."

Now Kim's mom spoke up, "You said that you would do anything to help Kim. Well, a little Ron-shine has always made her happy. And if she's happy, her father and I are happy."

Ron stood there in stunned silence. Then he collapsed into a chair and sat there in stunned silence for several minutes more.

Finally, the information overload in his brain began to sort itself out.

At this point, Ron stood up and walked to his parents and hugged them silently. Then he turned to the Possible's.

"Dr. James Possible, Dr. Anne Possible, I have known your daughter for almost my entire life. And weather it was as my friend, my sister, my partner, or my girlfriend, I have loved her nearly as long. From the first time we met, I have thought about her every day. Without her, my life would be unrecognizable. I'm grateful that she has been at my side through my life, and I want nothing more than to continue to be at her side. With your permission, I wish to ask her to face the end with me, as my friend, my soul mate, my lover, my wife."

Kim's mom answered, "Just do us one favor, call us mom and dad, or Anne and James, or anything besides Dr., Mr., or Mrs. I can't accept that from my son."

All five of them fell into an embrace that practically glowed with love, until, Kim's father broke them up. He gave his Ron his rings, telling him "As much as we know you love us, there is someone on the porch I know you would rather be holding. Go to her."

As Ron stepped out the door, his dad turned up the porch lights and dimmed the lights in the house. Meanwhile, Anne called her sons and Rufus up from the basement. From the darkened house, the two families watched the drama unfold through the sliding glass door on the porch. For several minutes, their children just sat on the swing talking. As the conversation continued, they saw the redhead pass through various looks of concern and confusion. After a small eternity, they saw Ron lean to Kim and kiss her lightly on the cheek. Then slipping out of the swing and visibly wincing in pain, he lowered himself to one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pocket.

Kim jumped out of her seat and pulled Ron up to her. The kiss that followed was deep, tender, and filled with passion. As Dan Stoppable dimmed the lights on the porch, the assembled relatives, who were now one family, quietly retired to the other side of the house to give Kim and Ron some privacy.

About an hour later, a slightly disheveled couple walked back into the house, and joined the rest of the family for sweet potato pie and ice cream.

The calendar didn't say November. New York didn't have a parade that morning. No one played pro football in Detroit that afternoon. But in the Stoppable house that evening, Thanksgiving was celebrated in the truest sense of the word.

After a while, James possible announced that it was time to wrap up and go home. Kim and Ron each looked tenderly into the other's eyes and with one voice said, "We are home." Then, "Jinx! You owe me a kiss."

- - - - -  
_fin_  
- - - - -

Author's Note

Well, I just wanted to fill in what's been happening with some of the other TPI players while Polly and Ron make their way back home.

CajunBear73: Isn't that what your high school gym class was like. My high school gym class becomes more and more like that as I think back on it from farther and farther away.

AtomicFire: No, the Tweebs haven't automated construction yet. And they still prefer the hands-on, personal approach to destruction.

Mkusenagi2: True.

A Markov: Of course, having the mother's conspire like that behind their children's back is completely fictional. We all know that mothers NEVER try to manipulate their kids.

cpneb: Yes, it seems likely that Ron will be deprived of that brief moment of masculinity that most men enjoy when between their mothers and their wives. And Joss is anxious to show off her piano technique, I think she wants to raise a racket.

And Congratulations on "Best New Writer for 2006". I may yet win a Fannie for my stories, but I'll never take home that prize. You and the King in Yellow both deserve it.


	4. Chapter 4: Summer's End

Team Possible Inc. Back to School  
Chapter 4: Summer's End  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.  
- - - - -  
Following "After Action" and "Recruiting and Recovery" Team Possible settles in for some normal, back-to-school fun. Of course "normal" is a relative concept. And with relatives like Team Possible…

These are the stories of the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

"Time to get up, cousin."

"mmmm…"

"Kim, the team will be here soon."

"…ahdonwannagedup…"

"Good morning, Mrs. Stoppable."

"What? Who did? JOSS! It's five in the morning!"

"Take it easy, cuz, the team will be over at six before my match at seven. And I just HAVE to ask you about last night before everyone else gets here. Does that chunk of ice on your finger mean what I think it means?"

"It really is something, isn't it?" Kim asked giggling.

"Let's go down to the kitchen. I'll toast you a bagel while you tell me all about it."

- - - - -

Ron was the first to (literally) roll in to the Possible garage. Even though he was walking short distances on his own, he still needed the chair to cover any serious ground. Besides, pushing that chair by hand was a great upper body workout.

Before he could get out of his seat, Kim fell into his lap to begin an intense aerobic workout of the muscles of the Labium superioris and the Labium inferioris. They were oblivious to the world until Justine tapped them on the shoulder.

"Are these the new warm-up exercises, coach?"

"It gets me warmed up. But get your own tackling-dummy. This one is all mine."

The workout that morning was cut short when Kim decided to make an announcement. "This involves something Ron mentioned last night. Right about the time he handed me this."

Kim had removed her ring before the workout began. Now she slipped it back on and waved it to the whole team.

Monique, Justine, Tara, and Yori screamed like schoolgirls, falling over each other to get a glimpse of the chunk of South African real estate on Kim's finger.

Wade, Felix, and the Tweebs gave Ron the usual half-hearted congratulations that were more like condolences for the condemned man.

Hirotaka brought himself to attention, bowed deeply to Ron, and began to speak in solemn tones.

"Stoppable-san, as the ranking member of Yamanouchi present, it is my duty to remind you that the life of a ninja is a sad and lonely existence. Your wife will be in great danger from the enemies of the school that are unable to attack us through other means."

"Dude, if you're trying to tell me that Kim and I can't get married, Kim will become the greatest enemy of the Yamanouchi school, ever."

"I know this, Ron-san. I am only required to say this by tradition. Sensei will probably have something similar to say the next time you see him. But until then, congratulations!"

- - - - -

The transformation was astounding. When Joss traded in her usual denim and flannel for the bright white tennis skirt and pink Rebrits, you might have sworn you were watching one of the young professional tennis "stars" who get a lot of time on camera, without having any chance of making the finals. Her legs were long, lean, and well muscled, but maintained a feminine softness. Her torso, while a long way from fully developed, showed definite curves and a great deal of upper-body strength. The shimmering, silky, brick-red mane was pulled back in a long ponytail tied with two white scrunchies. Her large and expressive face with the freckles and a little baby fat gave her a child-like appearance. But when you looked into the eyes that reflected the Montana big sky, you could see something more.

The only thing that shattered the illusion of her being just another piece of eye candy on the tennis circuit was the fact that she was good. Last year's Tennis Team captains for the men and women lost to Joss Possible and Frank Benjamin in straight sets of mixed doubles. Joss had three aces in the first set alone.

Team Possible went crazy off the court. There is nothing quite like having two cheerleaders and the mascot on the sideline to get your fans into a frenzy.

The game ended with the losing pair jumping the net to congratulate the winners. Joss and Frank found themselves surrounded by sea of well wishers. Before leaving, Joss curtsied to the end of the court as she always did when ending a tennis match. It was never too early to get into the habit.

Later, most of the gang was having lunch at Bueno Nacho when the Kimmunicator gave it's familiar _beep beep BE beep_. This was odd because Wade was with them at the time.

"Hello? Dad?"

"Kimmie Cub, is Dr. Benjamin's son with you?"

"Yes, I'll put him on."

"Hello Dr. Possible?"

"Francis, did your father have any urgent business today that you know of?"

"No sir, is something wrong?"

"I don't want to worry you, but your father was scheduled to deliver a proposal for a new multi-million dollar project to the European Space Agency- today."

"He told me about that. Incorporating his self-repairing plastics in zero-g applications."

"Well, he didn't show up."

"WHAT!?"

"Kimmie, I know you didn't want to be doing this sort of thing until Ron was better, but…"

"We'll be right down. Frank, when was the last time you saw your dad?"

"Just after dinner last night. He went back to the center to prepare the demonstration, and I went to bed early."

"Tara, drive Wade home. Wade, go back on line and get me everything you have on Dr. Benjamin. The rest of us are going down to the Center. Frank, with any luck, your dad will soon be back safely."

- - - - -

The main conference room at the Middleton Space Center has seen a great number of visitors over the years. But very few of them were as annoyed as the VIPs from the ESA. They had traveled millions (ahem thousands) thousands of miles just to examine the new plastic manufacturing techniques. Now they were informed that the designer of the process wasn't at the Center. Dr. Vivian Porter was assigned the hazardous job of distracting the VIPs with a personally guided tour of the Center while the rest of the MSC team tried to figure out what happened to their plastic man.

Just as Kim was buzzed into her father's office, _beep beep BE beep_.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, Dr. Benjamin's credit card has just been used."

"WHERE?"

"St. Canard's Restaurant in Upperton."

"Dad, come along. We'll explain what we know on the way. Wade, keep looking, I want to know everything before we get there. And let the police know what's happening."

"On it, Kim."

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

At Upperton's oldest five-star restaurant, two sheriff's deputies and an FBI agent met the team. When the maitre d' was told who they wanted, he led them to the private dining room. Dr. Benjamin was wearing a light grey suit that had just premiered on the Milan runways yesterday.

"DAD! You're all right!"

"Hello Frank. Why wouldn't I be all right."

"Dr. Benjamin, you missed the demonstration for the ESA."

"James? That's today? What AM I doing here?"

"That's what we'd like to know. I'm with the FBI. Can you answer some questions for us, Doctor?"

"Of course."

_beep beep BE beep_

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, Is Dr. Benjamin there?"

"Yes, he is. And he looks ok, but he doesn't seem to know what happened"

"Kim, I found some very _interesting_ crime reports while looking into this."

"What have you got?"

"As you know, when dealing with an adult missing person, the person usually has to be missing for 24 hours before any sort of official investigation can begin. Over the last week, dozens of reports have been coming in from across the country of people disappearing for a few hours and then reappearing later with no recollection of the time they were missing."

"Wade, are we talking about some sort of alien abduction?"

"Not unless the abducting aliens own five-star restaurants."

"Restaurants?"

"The MO is always the same. A respected adult misses a scheduled appointment, only to show up within ten hours at a five-star restaurant near their home. They don't cross state-lines. The victim shows no sign of injury or mistreatment. And the victim is found in a new suit with one thousand dollars in the pocket and all their personal effects in a carefully inventoried bag. None of the victims can recall anything from the time they were missing. One victim who was abducted on his way to a dental appointment was discovered with new bridgework in place."

"Now that's not fair!"

"Ron?"

"KP, how many times have either of us been captured? Did we ever get a thousand dollars? Or a new suit? Or a five-star dinner?"

"Ron."

"Draken never even offered to go halvesies on a pizza!"

"Ron!"

"The only villain that even offered to feed me was Killigan, and that was haggis. HAGGIS!"

"Haggis, ugh!" Rufus agreed.

"EARTH TO RON!"

"Yes, KP."

"Sigh. Wade, what do we know?"

"Not much. Because everyone was an adult and back in less that 24 hours without crossing state lines, no formal missing persons or kidnapping investigations could begin."

"Are you sure these just aren't people playing hooky for whatever reason."

"There was a Bishop in New Jersey, a small town mayor in Michigan, a college basketball coach in Oregon, a prison warden in Florida, and the list goes on. The youngest is 19, the oldest 63, Women, Men, Black, White, Asian, Hispanic, and Native-American. All of them are responsible individuals who had a documented appointment, which they missed. But were otherwise unharmed."

"So what's the connection?"

"Mind control chips?"

"Syntho-replicants?"

"Tracking devices and bugs?"

"The authorities have checked for all those things and more. So far, nada."

"Is there any thing we can do, Wade."

"Not really. I even contacted one of my sources in the FBI. Right now the Bureau is stumped. Everyone is just waiting. Their best guess is that these are rehearsals."

"So what's next? Do we set up security on every moderately important person in the country?"

"Right now, the FBI's position is wait-and-see. They're doing everything they can to keep the news from spreading, treating each disappearance as an isolated, local problem."

"Ok, that 'Rehearsals' theory sounds as good as anything so far. Wade, keep us informed."

"You've got it, Kim. Wade out."

"Kim? Kim Possible? With Global Justice?"

"Well I'm not working with GJ anymore, but yes, I am Kim Possible."

"Agent Max Rugo, FBI. I couldn't help overhearing the conversation on your radio. I take it you were talking with Dr. Lade?"

"That's Load. Dr. Wade Load."

"Of course. Well, I'd like to tell you two things. One, he seems to know about as much as the bureau regarding these almost-kidnappings. Two keep it quiet. We don't want this to get out before we have answers to give the public."

"Agent Rugo, is the FBI ordering Team Possible off the case?"

"How could we order you off a case that doesn't exist? These are random, unconnected, local problems."

"Of course…" Kim responded with a wink.

"Unofficially, of course, if you or Dr. Load come up with anything, the Bureau would appreciate any help it can get."

"On a non-existent case."

"Here's my non-existent card. You can reach me through my non-existent office any time."

- - - - -

Dr. Benjamin, like the other well-dressed abductees, had no real information to give. He remembered checking in with the guard at the Space Center the previous evening, but then nothing distinct until he was found eating a prime rib with baked potato and a spinach salad with roasted garlic and feta cheese.

With a delay of a few hours, the demonstration of the "living plastic" went off without a hitch. The German delegate, who had been rather dubious about the whole thing from the beginning, seemed to come around after the tour from Dr. Porter. The Swiss delegate remained neutral. The French delegate was opposed at first, but just gave up once the German delegate made up his mind. The British delegate was in favor of the project, but threatened to remove his country's support unless the meeting could be adjourned in time for high tea.

- - - - -

Although not a school function, the Labor Day non-denominational Back-to-School service held on the lawn of the Episcopalian Church near the high school was often well attended by students and faculty. While Kim had been to several of these in the past, her goal this time was simple, show off the ring and the guy that gave it to her.

She didn't expect to see Josh Mankey walking up to Ron to congratulate him.

Ever suspicious, Rufus chirped a contemptuous "Monkey, ugh!" and slipped back into Ron's pocket.

"I'd like you to know that I've been accepted at Juilliard. Maybe next year I can find a girl in Manhattan who has never heard of Ron Stoppable."

"Why would you need to find a girl who doesn't know me?"

"Ron, I only recently found out that on the one real date I had with Kim, you risked your life to save hers. How much of a chance did I ever have with Kim when you do that on a daily basis?"

"Josh, who told you about that?" Kim asked.

"Tara. Just before she broke up with me. She also told me about how she went to see you, Ron, at the hospital back in August. And how bad you looked. And how she used to crush on you, but never said anything because she knew Kim had you all along."

"Believe me Josh, no one was more surprised than me when I found out that Tara was interested in me. And that was after I found out she was interested in you."

"Ron, I was just a second choice to her. She's been crazy about you ever since you saved the cheer squad at Wannaweep."

"She told you about that?"

"Only about one hundred times. Like I said Ron, maybe I can find a girl who hasn't heard of you. You're just to much of a good thing for any guy to compete against."

Kim added, "I'm just glad I realized it before any more girls did."

"Ron, you nearly died, almost lost your leg, spent several weeks in more pain than I could ever imagine, and even now are clutching a cane just to get around. Despite all that, the diamond Kim is wearing on her left hand tells me that your are the luckiest man alive."

"And I never forget that for a minute."

Eventually, the service started. Rabbi Katz gave the invocation, and Rev. Lovejoy talked of the problems of social isolation, craving attention, and peer pressure. He gave examples of two students he knew at his last parish, but like all his stories of Springfield, no one could believe that they were real.

Several students and faculty members performed. Ron Regar and Big Mike gave a dramatic reading of young Samuel at Shilo being educated by Eli. The Jazz band from the American Legion post, with Steve Barkin on clarinet, gave a New Orleans style performance of "Just A Closer Walk" and "When The Saints". Liz and Marcella from the cheer squad read a selection of poems written by various Middleton students last year.

The last performer, before Father Shaft gave the benediction, was Josh Mankey. While playing his classic flamenco guitar, he began to sing with in a high tenor voice that seemed to echo from the emerald isle. The tune was a Londonderry Air, but the words were an original poem that was dedicated, on this day at least, to the person he thought was the luckiest man alive.

_I will extol you Lord  
For you have drawn me up  
_

_And did not let  
My foes cheer over me  
_

_O Lord my God  
I cried, I cried to you for help  
_

_And from the pit  
You raised and healed me  
_

_Sing praises to the Lord  
O you his faithful ones  
_

_Though great his wrath  
It lasts but for a night  
_

_And the great joy  
His favor for a lifetime brings  
_

_Will shine again on you  
Just like the morning light_

_But as for me  
I said in my prosperity  
_

_I shall not move  
No, moved I shall not be  
_

_For by your grace  
You made me like the mountain strong  
_

_But when you hid  
Your face, my strength did flee  
_

_O Lord what profit  
Is there for you in my death  
_

_For ash and dust  
Will not give prayer and praise  
_

_Hear and be gracious Lord  
O Lord, my helper be  
_

_And my thanks and joy to you  
I'll ever raise_

- - - - -  
_fin  
_- - - - -

Author's note

Sorry this chapter took so long getting out. Vertigo is not a pleasant way to spend spring break. If I'm going to be that dizzy, I should be on the beach in Ft. Laudredale, not shoveling sidewalks in Michigan.

Less than two weeks since I updated and this story was all the way back to page SEVEN? The KP authors have been busy.

Yes, the song is an original by me. The lyrics are based on the 30th Psalm, NRSV. The tune is Londonderry Air, a.k.a. "Danny Boy" (not a London Derrière, this isn't a song about British booty). I wrote it while recovering from depression and was recently asked to sing it in my church. As I was rehearsing it, I thought it would suit Ron in the state I had left him.

Why Mankey for this one? Well, I'm no fan of Monkey boy. But I've seen a LOT of fanfics lately that portray Josh as the single most evil character on the show. Just thought I'd throw out one where he was just a regular guy that happened to leave Kim tongue-tied her sophomore year.

A Markov and Hamlets-pirate: Don't worry about my work becoming sickeningly sweet. Like Granny Crocket herself, this story is artificially sweetened and preserved.

Cajunbear73: The farther away from high school I get, the more pleasant some memories become. I figure at this point, I can remember PE any way I want.

mkusenagi2: Kim insisted that I get the proposal in before the start of the semester. She wants EVERYONE to see that diamond on her finger.

Atomic Fire: I thought that mirrors on the ceiling would have been over the top. And mom wouldn't let him install a bar while he's under 21. But other than that, Ron's all set in case Hef and the girls want to drop in.

King in Yellow: Thanks for the spiritual critique. I'll stick to painting in broad strokes on matters outside my expertise.

cpneb: I blame you for driving me to do these things with the Joss character. Thank you.

And over the last few weeks, some people have been behaving very rudely on this site. Stolen stories, shotgun submissions, flaming reviews, and deleting other people's work. If we can't get along, the playground monitors may throw out all of us. I was so overwhelmed by the positive response I received when I first posted a few months ago that this negative behavior surprises me greatly.

Next chapter – Bonnie's Back!


	5. Chapter 5: School Days

Team Possible Inc. Back to School  
Chapter 5: School Days  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.  
- - - - -  
Following "After Action" and "Recruiting and Recovery" Team Possible settles in for some normal, back-to-school fun. Of course "normal" is a relative concept. And with relatives like Team Possible…

These are the stories of the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

Bonnie Rockwaller had spent the summer in Europe with her family and had only just returned the previous evening. She had never been out of contact with her posse for so long. She didn't realize until too late that her mother deliberately chose an alpine resort and spa with no phones, Internet, cellular repeaters, or any other means of contacting the outside world. Unfortunately, her mother was serious about bonding with her daughters. Two months of daily exercise and beauty regimens, a bland low - fat diet, and no one to talk to but her mother, Connie, and Lonnie. The result was that the normally attractive brunette cheerleader was looking better than she ever had before, she was in the best shape of her life, and she was simultaneously very glad to be back in school and thoroughly angry at the whole world at the same time.

As she strode into the senior hall to find her new locker, Bonnie noticed that once again, it was much to close to Stoppable's locker. Oh well, no matter, he was usually at Kim's locker most of the day anyway.

"Hey Bon - Bon," Ron called out, "we missed you this summer."

"What - ever, loser."

"Ronnie, you're not seeing other women behind my back already, are you?" Kim asked playfully as she slid up to Ron and pulled him into a slow kiss.

"Oh please, just get a room you two!" Bonnie shouted in frustration.

"School PDA rules don't go into effect until the school year actually begins. And like I said, we missed you this summer, Bonnie" Ron said.

"And we have news that we know you'll like" Kim added.

"And what could you two tell me that I would like."

"First of all, Ron was injured on a mission, as you can probably tell by the cane and the limp, so the 'Mad Dog' is off the squad since he can't make practice."

"You're kidding. Please tell me your not kidding."

"Also, they changed the school activity bylaws. Once the new roster is set, the team will need to take a new vote on the captain. I also had a tense conversation with Mr. Barkin. Apparently, some of the cheer squad mothers were upset with my frequent absences and the dangerous people who often attacked me. They threatened legal action and demanded I be removed from the squad. As a compromise, I agreed to step down as captain, unless the squad asks for me back. I'll let the rest of the squad know at new cheerleader try outs this afternoon."

"Oh YES! This is WONDERFUL!"

"But don't worry bonnie, we'll continue to see plenty of each other" Ron Continued.

"That's right," said Kim, "Our computer gear fits Ron's new locker better. And that's just a few feet from yours."

"Great, even more quality time with my favorite couple" Bonnie responded sarcastically.

"And the exciting news, Bon - Bon." Ron continued, "Middleton High School has four times as many Possibles this year."

"HOW did THAT happen?"

"Oh, my cousin moved into town and my brothers were skipped ahead."

"Your brothers? Those little terrorists who wanted me to be their 'Car-Monkey'?"

"It's really not such a bad job. I'm sure they'll listen if you want to reconsider."

"NEVER!"

"So _Wonnie_, was there anything else we wanted to tell B?"

Ron then reached around Kim with his left hand and held it next to her left hand. It only took a moment at that point for Bonnie to notice the large diamond ring.

"No. NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"You're almost right Bonnie," Kim giggled, "soon enough, my name will be Stoppable."

Kim then drew Ron into another kiss, and Bonnie fainted.

- - - - -

Bonnie was among the first in the cafeteria and staked out her rightful place at the senior table. Mr. and Mrs. Loser wouldn't take this from her.

"Kim..." Bonnie said softly to herself, lost in her own thoughts, "... Stoppable."

No, even whispered, that name combination was just too wrong.

Miss perfect, the girl who could do anything, and Bonnie's only real competition for the top of the food chain. Now she goes off and gets (choke) ENGAGED to that leech that's been stuck on her since forever? If anyone else had done it, they would have been thrown out of the food chain altogether. But Miss, soon, Mrs. Perfect will just end up pulling that towheaded goofball up with her. She might even destroy the food chain, as we know it. No wonder that geek from the chess club was so nice to her this morning. Now he actually thought he had a chance with Bonnie.

"Hi Bonnie" the lilting voice reached Bonnie's ears from across the cafeteria. Bonnie looked up and saw Tara waving to her from the wilted mess the lunch lady called the 'Salad Bar'.

"Oh, hi Tara." Bonnie's voice wasn't really all there, but she did clearly wave Tara over to her table. Tara was only a junior this year. So she knew better than to approach the senior table without being asked.

"So Bonnie, how was Europe?" Tara asked brightly.

"I don't know. I spent ONE DAY at the London Zoo where my grandfather arranged for a new Rock Wallaby display. I had to stand in the enclosure and pose for pictures with an adolescent female they named 'Bonnie Rock Wallaby'. My mom has already arranged for those pictures to be sent here and included in the school paper and yearbook. Then I spent eight weeks stuck in a castle over 500 years old with my mother over 50 years old. We never took the tours with French wine, Swiss cheese, and Dutch chocolate. I couldn't have a whirlwind romance with a piece of Euro beefcake. There was no chance to audition for a dance school or troupe, or even watch a single ballet performance. I never saw a TV or magazine, not even while we were stuck in customs at Heathrow airport for a 3 hour layover."

"Wow, sorry I brought it up." Tara said with regret. Then, perking up suddenly, she said, "By the way, Kim asked me to tell you that she wants to do your 'Hoedown' routine to start the Cheer Squad practice this afternoon. If that's OK with you?"

"Sure, whatever." Then Bonnie drew a deep breath and asked the question that had been burning in her skull all day. "So about Kim and her eng g g g agement to - to - to, you know..."

"Ron?" Tara cautiously offered.

"Yeah, well, what's the deal? Do you know anything about it? Did she lose a bet? Is she mind controlled again?"

Tara chuckled, "Of course I know about it. Kim already asked me to be a bridesmaid. Monique is designing these really cute emerald green dresses for us. I wish they were getting married now so that I could wear mine to the first big dance this fall."

"So it is legit?"

"Of course it is. It would be one of the most beautiful love stories ever if it wasn't so sad."

"I'll say it's sad. Miss perfect could have had any boy in this school eating out of the palm of her hand and she throws herself at that, that, that..." Bonnie's rage was rising.

"Oh my GOD Bonnie! You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" the brunette cheerleader asked as if she had been hit with cold water on the tanning bed.

"Bonnie, Ron Stoppable nearly died this summer."

For about ten minutes, Tara told the relevant points to the older cheerleader, then left in silence.

For the rest of the day, Bonnie went through the motions of her classes, but was lost in her own world.

- - - - -

The last class of the day had dismissed less than ten minuets before the Cheer Squad meeting began. Kim Possible led the squad, the new girls trying out for the squad, and the mascot wannabes in some warm up, stretching exercises. Then, she called the squad into formation, Bonnie in the lead position for this routine. Looking over to a hopeful, The senior brunette cheerleader indicated a cued up CD player and ordered "HIT IT!"

When Bonnie had previously wrested control of the squad away from Kim, she was quickly overwhelmed by the responsibility. Much of what she did to or for the squad was, without fanfare, slowly undone as Kim reasserted her position.

One routine by Miss Rockwaller, however, did survive intact. Where most of the routines Kim designed emphasized large acrobatic moves, Bonnie's "Hoedown" was more purely a dance routine. Small wonder considering that the music was a techno-re-mix of the "Hoedown" dance from Copland's ballet, "Rodeo". With her ballet experience, Bonnie always took the lead position and solo for this number.

The "Hoedown" was a crowd favorite throughout basketball season. And whenever team members were injured and couldn't do the big acrobatic numbers, it was nice to have this one ready to go.

After the returning squad members were through impressing the newbies, they sat down at a large table and called the hopefuls forward.

First, everyone auditioning was brought out as a group and put through some basic dance and gymnastics moves. Then they came up one by one. A one minute routine of their own choosing and then five minutes of Q & A with all the returning cheerleaders.

They were about halfway through the try-outs when a loud voice came barking in from the hall.

"WOOFF, WOOFF, WOOFF! THE MAD DOG IS IN THE HA - OU - USSS!"

Kim Jumped up, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DIRECT FROM THE STATE OF CONFUSION, GIVE IT UP FOR MIDDLETON HIGH'S ORIGINAL MAD DOG, THE MAN, THE MYTH, THE LEGEND, RRRRRRONALD STOPPABLE!!!!"

In the full Mad Dog costume, Ron rolled into the gym. Spinning over the floor. Dancing by the bleachers. Spraying the hopefuls with the Mad Dog mouth foam. With a glance, Kim signaled the squad to pick up their notes just a minute before the Mad Dog jumped from his chair, dove onto the table, rolled onto his back, slid down to Kim, and licked her face with his foam rubber tongue. Kim started rubbing his belly and saying, "That's a goooood dog. That's a goooood dog," while Ron shook his leg like a mad dog in love, which he was.

Finally Kim pulled off the mask and gave her fiancé a kiss. Then she told him "We've got some puppies here who want to be the new Mad Dog. Can you take them to the other side of the kennel and teach them some new tricks?"

The rest of the tryouts went well. There were several candidates that were clearly varsity ready. In the end, there was one available position and three girls that were just too close to call. The youngest one made it easy for them, because she also tried out for the mascot position. While her dance and gymnastics skills may have been borderline as a varsity cheerleader, the skills she did have, combined with her clown style physical comedy, made her a natural to be the next Mad Dog.

Between the other two, the squad had to come to a vote. Yet again, the votes split between Bonnie's camp and Kim's camp. As captain, Kim cast her vote last, and picked Bonnie's choice, much to the surprise of everyone on the team. Everyone but Bonnie that is.

The new roster was now set, Kim thanked everyone for trying out and encouraged anyone who did not get picked for the varsity cheer squad to come back tomorrow after school when this semester's JV Pep Squad would take shape. Kim made a special point of personally asking the girl she had to vote against to come back tomorrow.

Now there were only a few items left on the agenda for the future Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable at that meeting. Kim and Ron explained, for the benefit of anyone who didn't know, why Ron was off the squad. Then Kim explained about need to chose a new captain, without mentioning the harassment Mr. Barkin had received from some of their mothers.

Then Kim opened the floor to nominations for team captain. Tara was about to stand up when Bonnie put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and asked to go first.

When Bonnie nominated Tara, the whole gym fell silent. A quick nudge from Bonnie to Hope got Tara's nomination seconded.

Tara looked at Bonnie in confusion, but the brunette asked her, "What's more important, me, you or the team?"

"The team, of course." Tara replied.

"Then trust me, you're just what the team needs."

Kim interrupted, 'Tara, you've been nominated. Do you accept the nomination?"

Tara nodded, and with a slight hesitation said, "I do."

Kim continued, "Ok, one nomination for Tara. Any other nominations?"

The gym was silent. With Kim stepping down, everyone just seemed to expect Bonnie to take over. Now nobody knew what to think.

Kim repeated, "Any other nominations?"

Again there was no response.

"Then I now call the vote. Will all those in favor of Tara Mitchell as Captain please say 'AYE'."

Ayes were heard all around the gym.

"Are there any 'NAY' votes?"

Silence.

"Then let it be recorded that the Middleton High School Varsity Cheer Squad has chosen, by unanimous vote, Tara Mitchell as Cheer Squad Captain."

Cheers all around.

Kim called out, "Tara, will you please step forward? Ron, do you have it?"

Ron stood at Kim's side and produced a copy of the Middleton High School Student Handbook. Kim indicated that Tara should raise her right hand, and place her left hand on the handbook.

Kim began, and Tara followed.

"You Tara Mitchell do solemnly swear"

"I Tara Mitchell do solemnly swear"

"That you will faithfully execute"

"That I will faithfully execute"

"The Office of Middleton High School Varsity Cheer Squad Captain."

"The Office of Middleton High School Varsity Cheer Squad Captain."

"And will to the best of your ability"

"And will to the best of my ability"

"Preserve, protect and defend"

"Preserve, protect and defend"

"The Middleton High School Student Handbook"

"The Middleton High School Student Handbook"

"So help you Barkin?"

"So help me Barkin!"

"Members of the Middleton High School Varsity Cheer Squad, it is my honor to present to you your new Captain, TARA MITCHELL!"

Another round of cheers, and some squad members started humming "Hail to the Chief". Then Ron spoke up, "Captain Mitchell it is with deep regret that I must offer my resignation from the squad."

As Tara looked at the former captain and outgoing mascot, a tear formed in her eye. Then suddenly she pulled the two of them into a big hug and softly said, "Thanks you two, for everything."

- - - - -

Later, Kim, Ron, Ruffus, Tara, and Bonnie were gathered in what was well known as the Team Possible booth at the recently remodeled Buena Nacho.

The young blonde cheerleader turned to her brunette friend, "So Bonnie, why did you nominate me? I was all set to nominate you!"

"I know you were, that's why I had to stop you."

"But you've always wanted to be captain."

"No, I never wanted to be captain."

When Ron Stoppable drops a tortilla chip laden with guacamole, sour cream, beef, and cheese, you know it's serious. Ruffus seemed to faint at the statement, but he may have been diving into the now unclaimed nacho.

Kim got a weird look in her eye and said "Who are you and what have you done with Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"Ok, I thought I wanted to be captain. I had that office in my hands a couple of times, but I couldn't hold on to it. The truth of the matter is all I want to do is dance."

"Dance?" four voices, three from humans and one from a mole rat, asked as one.

"Look, I've been studying dance since for as long as I can remember. At first, I'm sure, it was just a way for mom to keep me occupied when I wasn't convenient for her. But I love the freedom and the discipline. The feeling I get as I take the applause at the curtain. Complete physical expression. When I'm dancing every part of my body, every part of my soul is engaged. When I'm dancing well, I don't care about the senior table, the food chain, who's dating whom, or anything else. All that I am is in the dance and I love it. And darn it, I know I'm good. I'm not the best yet, but I am good and can get better. I also know that I look really good dancing. I can go from 'She's so cute' to 'Damn, she's HOT!' with just a little wiggle and flip."

"That's why I became a cheerleader. To dance! That, and I thought I could meet cute boys."

"So why the constant scheming to lead the squad?"

"To make my family love me."

"Bonnie," Ron dared to interject, "being captain of a high school cheer squad will not make someone love you."

"Well thank you Dr. Phil." Bonnie shot back sarcastically, but with a smile. "It's just that Connie and Lonnie managed to accomplish so much in high school. Mom was so proud of them. Always bringing up this award or that club office. I realized that they would be out of high school by the time I got there, so I set myself a simple goal. Everything they did in school, I would do better."

"That doesn't seem like such a simple goal, Bonnie" commented Tara.

"In retrospect, no, it wasn't. But still, I believed that if I out did the accomplishments of Connie and Lonnie, my mother would love me more than them and my sisters would sing my praises."

It finally took those last two months of being stuck in that castle with them to realize that I was fighting a losing battle. My mother didn't really care about what my sisters were doing, as long as they came out on top she could brag about it and bask in the reflected glory. As for my sisters, well, I could win an Olympic gold medal and a Nobel Prize and they still would treat me like an annoying child."

"Then I get back here, and the first thing I learn is that my only real competition has effectively stepped aside. You chose my spotlight number to introduce the squad to the new girls. You were doing everything you could to make me look good in front of the new kids. If the rules permitted it, you would have just handed me the office at that point. Am I right?"

"Yes on all counts" Kim sighed.

"It was mine for the taking if I wanted it. Then Tara told me about Ron."

"What do I have to do with it?" the retired mascot asked.

"What are you doing right now Ron?"

"I'm sharing a Grande order of nachos at my favorite restaurant with my bon-diggity mole rat buddy and three of the best looking ladies I know, one of whom happens to be my fiancée."

"Exactly, there may be a few other things you'd rather be doing right now, but I'll bet that list is pretty short."

"I think you'd win that bet."

"And that's the point. Live for today. I never really understood what they meant by that until I realized that had been your whole life. And even when your life is nearly destroyed, you just become more determined to live without regrets."

"And Kim, when Ron proposed, I doubt it took over five seconds for you to say yes."

"So Bonnie, you've got Kim and Ron figured out. But you haven't really told us why you don't want to be captain. You're a better dancer and gymnast than I'll ever be."

"Easy Tara, most of the squad is afraid of me, but everybody loves you. If I were in charge, everything would be done my way, because no one would have the guts to criticize me, or even offer suggestions. If someone doesn't like what you're doing, they'll tell you directly. Where I take a critique as an insult, you look for ways to make it better."

"Even more, if I were to be in charge, I would be doing everything myself, just like Possible did, and make myself miserable in the process. I know you won't try to do it all yourself. You're aware of your limits. And you won't be afraid to take suggestions, ask for help, and delegate."

"And as for your limits, you push them every day. You always try to be better than you are, and that gets you the respect of the other cheerleaders. Even the ones who think they can out cheer you eight days a week."

"Being Captain isn't something I wanted to do. It's something I thought I needed to do. Well, it turns out that I don't need to do it. And Stoppable here is living proof that if you don't want to, and don't need to do something, then don't do it."

"So, Captain, I hereby offer my services to the team as choreographer. That's something I want to do, if you're interested."

"I'm interested, and I accept. Thanks Bonnie."

"Well, lover-boy," Kim spoke up noting the clock, "time for us to go. We have dinner and 'The Talk' with our parents tonight. Then it's homework. We will be going to college together."

Ron sighed, "Work, work, work. She never gives me a moment of rest."

Tara added "And you're loving every minute of it?"

Ron replied, "Boo-yah!"

- - - - -  
_fin_  
- - - - -

Author's Note

Care to guess which cheer squad mother got the others to harass Barkin and the school board? Here's a hint, her daughter found out and refused to be a part of her mother's schemes.

Did the Cheer-Captain oath of office sound familiar? See the U.S. Constitution, Article II, Section 1, last paragraph of the section. This was adapted from the Presidential Oath of Office.

This is why Bonnie has been off camera in the TPI stories so far. I can't do justice to "Snarky" so I needed to give her a reason to alter her personality.

And "Bonnie Rock Wallaby" came from a story idea I abandoned. It would have been in the style of "Disney's Brandy and Mr. Whiskers" staring Kim Possumble and Ron Slothable. The idea just got too far out of hand, even for me.

AtomicFire: Glad you liked the Lovejoy cameo. I wish Disney would explore Kim's spiritual background a little. I just can't get a handle on that part of her character.

CajunBear73: Josh is one of the few men who could appreciate just what kind of effect Ron has on women. If any guy would publicly acknowledge the Ron-factor, he's the one.

mkusenagi2: Here it is.

Coming Soon: The Talk and Freshman Orientation


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

Team Possible Inc. Back to School  
Chapter 6: Changes  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.  
- - - - -  
Following "After Action" and "Recruiting and Recovery" Team Possible settles in for some normal, back-to-school fun. Of course "normal" is a relative concept. And with relatives like Team Possible…

These are the stories of the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

About halfway through her first morning at MHS, Joss ran into Kim and Ron between classes. Actually, Ron ran into Joss. He really needs to learn to watch where he's walking.

"Ooph! Yep, ah knew it was you, Ron. Kim, can I ask y'all a favor?"

"What is it, Joss?"

"Well cuz, Frank has just asked me to out this Saturday to the Dollar Movie Matinee at Middleton Mall."

"A Bon-Diggity diversion for the budget-conscious boyfriend. KP and I go there a lot. Even before we realized we were dating we would go there."

"Well, that's the problem, Ron. This would be our first 'real' date. I'm still a little nervous. I was hopin' you two could sort of tag along? Maybe a double date?"

"Well let me consult with my social secretary as he checks my calendar for Saturday afternoon."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket holding a day-planner and chirped "Pop-Pop, noon."

"Oh, yes, they give out the free samples of Pop-Pop Porter's Flash-Frozen Snacks at Smarty-Mart every Saturday at noon. Well, I don't see any harm in skipping that this week."

"HEY!" Rufus protested.

"And of course, Rufus will get his own extra-large tub of buttered popcorn."

"Better."

"Sorry guys, but I can't make it."

"Why not, Kim?"

"I have to baby sit the Thompson's twins."

"Who?"

"Those twisted sisters?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, KP? They're showing Stolen Goods V and Bricks of Fury, The New Beginning."

"Ron, I love watching Jimmy Blamhammer blow up the world's architectural heritage as much as the next basic, average girl. But I need to get some more money before Club Banana sells out the Summer Capri Collection. At half off clearance, they are priced to move."

"KP, the exact same pants are at a third of the Club Banana price every day at…"

"DON'T even THINK it, Ron."

"Chill-lax, KP. Not thinking here. The brain is off."

"So you can't make it?"

"Sorry Joss. Here's an idea. Yori is working on getting Wade out of his room more often. Why not ask her?"

"A computer wizard and a ninja at a movie that's entirely CGI and fight scenes? Maybe that's not such a good idea, KP. If the film doesn't drive them crazy, the comments they make about the film will drive the audience nuts."

"Then how about…"

RING

"One minute to class? Look Joss, we'll figure out something later. I promise."

"Sigh"

Later, with no intention of waiting through cheerleader try-outs, Joss walked home with the tweebs.

"Hello boys, Joss."

"Hi Uncle Slim."

"Hello dad."

"Well, how was freshman orientation? Sweet Tea?"

"Daddy?"

"Sweet Tea. I just brewed up a pitcher. Care for a glass?"

"Oh, yes, thanks dad."

"Now, about orientation?"

"Cheese and crackers! Mr. Barkin sure is LOUD! Sigh."

"Something wrong Joss?"

"Well, it kinda looked like I might have had a date this weekend, but I'm not sure."

"Well, you'd have to cancel it anyway. I just got off the horn with Officer Hobble and we can start moving in to our new place Saturday."

"Oh. I see. Well, that's great."

"Now just a minute little lady. Did I hear you say the D word?"

"Oops. Um, yeah, about that…" Joss stammered as her arm reached for something that on the back of her neck that no one else could see.

"This wouldn't have happened to be with Dr. Benjamin's son, would it?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Well, it seems we've already beaten you to the punch. Dr. Benjamin has asked me to be a consultant on his ESA Plastics project. So you and I are going over to his place for dinner tomorrow to settle the deal."

"Why do you need me there for that?"

Jim took this opportunity to butt in.

"Your dad and Dr. Benjamin are both engineers, right?"

"Yes. But what does that have anything to do with it?"

"D'OI!" Tim answered. "They want to see how their kids hold up under heat and pressure."

"Our dad has already turned over his plans for the "Deep-Space-Ron" probe to your dad."

"DADDY!"

"Now boys, let's hope it doesn't come to that. In the meantime, Anne and James have asked us to clear out of here for something they want to do with the Stoppables tonight. So where would y'all like to head out to for supper?"

"Hica bica boo?"

"Hoosha!"

"J.P. Barymore's Pizza Party-Torium!"

As if that answer was ever in doubt…

- - - - -

That night, following Brain Loaf à la Anne, two young adults and four slightly older adults gathered in the den.

Kim had faced challenges of every sort over the years, but staring down her parents always gave her the willies. Add Ron's folks into the mix, and she can briefly understand the fear Ron felt almost every day. The only time she ever felt greater fear was when she thought her Ron was dying.

"Ronald," Mr. Dr. P. began, "after you asked for permission to propose to my daughter, the two of you left on a mission."

"Canada, if I remember correctly."

"Well, you two weren't the only ones with a mission that night."

Paula Stoppable picked up the thread. "We heard your helicopter pass over our house just before the phone rang. Anne invited us over, and we sat down that night much like we are now to discuss something that the two of you might find interesting."

"And that would be?"

"The two of you."

"Polly, Dan, I know we agreed on a few things that night. But there is one thing I must add to that list before we go any farther, and this is specifically for you Ron."

"Ah yes. What's that, Mr. Dr. P?"

"Ronald…"

"Sorry, Dr. Dad."

"Ron, you are not to engage in any more make-out sessions with my wife."

Ron turned as red as Anne's hair, while Anne turned white as a sheet. Polly looked confused, while Dan and Kim barely kept themselves from exploding in laughter.

"On this mater, I still reserve the right to uses deep space probes if necessary."

"Still black-hole deep?"

"Uh huh."

"Kim?"

"Yes, Polly?"

"What we really wanted to discuss with you and Ron were some new rules regarding your behavior."

Dan Stoppable continued, "We also think it's time you two learned some of the troubling history of our family. Now that you're adults, you can handle it, and being engaged, it's your history as well."

"Secrets? Like what daddy did to poor Dr. Smith?" Kim asked playfully as her father cringed. James Possible still winced at the thought of what happened to him just a few days after Kim and Ron went to the prom.

"Actually, I'm talking about things a lot more serious than workplace politics."

Anne took up the thread, "Let's get the simple stuff out of the way first. Since you're both over 18, seniors in high school, and engaged, there needed to be some changes in the rules. Isn't that right, dear?"

James Possible just sat there looking defeated.

"First of all, curfew. On school nights, you should be home by midnight. Of course that will be waived as always for missions, once you two get back into that racquet. Is that acceptable?"

"That seems entirely reasonable, Dr. Mom."

"Secondly, and we spent a long time thinking about this one, these are the times when it is unacceptable for Kim to be at the Stoppables, or for Ron to be here." And she handed Kim and Ron two folded sheets of paper.

Opening the forms, Kim and Ron faced two blank pages. With a confused look, they turned to their parents.

"I just can't think of any good reason why my daughter in law shouldn't stop by whenever she feels like it," Dan Stoppable stated.

"And I've been trying to convince the IRS that Ronald is a dependant ever since he was seven," James Possible added. "I don't see why that should change now."

"Of course, the curfew is still midnight, so I guess that means no 'spending the night together", right? Ron asked almost as a joke.

"Why not?" Polly Stoppable answered. "We made sure to put a second bedroom in your new apartment for a reason, son."

"And I can't begin to count the mornings I've woken up to find Ron on my sofa or in the guest room," Anne observed. "And did we ever accuse either of you of missing curfew when you spent the night at the others house?"

"But now that we've been dating, I thought…"

"Ronald, look at me." James Possible commanded. "I am going to ask you this directly, and I want an honest answer. Have you had sex with Kim?"

"GULP! No sir."

"Are you ready for ALL the consequences that come with that?"

"No sir"

"Good, now we've gone ahead and scheduled appointments over the next two weeks for the two of you to take together with both of your physicians, Rabbi Katz, and Rev. Lovejoy. Both clergymen are anxious to begin seeing both of you for premarital counseling."

"Mr. Dr. P.? Dr. dad? James? Are you saying that …"

"I trust you, Ron. Both of you. And I think all four of us feel the same way."

"Kim, frankly I hope that you wait until after Ron smashes the glass before you even consider it. But if he's anything like his father, he won't want to wait all that long." And with that comment by his wife, Dan Stoppable turned beet-red.

"And Ron, if Kim is anything like her mother, she won't let you wait that long."

Fighting through her second major embarrassment of the evening, Anne then added, "As much as we would like you to wait until you're married, we know that there is a good chance that the two of you will decide that you're ready before then. We don't want you to feel like you have to sneak off somewhere behind our backs. Or, even worse, try it on some mission where your lives are at stake. That's why we're insisting on the pre-marital medical and spiritual counseling now."

Kim and Ron held each other's hand and continued to breathe. Other than that, there was no sign of life or movement from stunned couple that was frozen in place on the couch with expression that had not been observed in the Possible house since the first time Ron saw Kim in her little black dress.

Polly spoke up, "You were right Anne. We should have saved the sex part of the talk for the end. So when do you think they'll come out of it?"

Looking her children in the eye, Anne answered, "If they're not moving in an hour, I'll beep them on the Kimmunicator and get some Bueno Nacho take out. That should bring them out of just about anything.

Dan asked, "Do you want to go over the other things with them tonight?"

"No, I think they've already bitten off more than they can chew tonight," James answered. Will next week Monday work for you two?"

"Our place at six?"

"Make it seven, Polly. Mondays usually run late at the hospital."

- - - - -  
_fin_  
- - - - -

Author's Note

My muse is being very augmentative with me right now and it's difficult to keep her on one subject long enough to crank out a complete chapter.

By the way, I've incorporated another one of my "One-Shots" into the official flow of the TPI story. No (bell or other) Prize if you can guess which one.

I'm jumping ship, sort of. I'll be posting some of my original poetry at FictionPress dot Com, where I'll continue to use the Pen Name Pharaoh Rutin Tutin.

My first works there will be from my unpublished collection of poetry, prayers, and spiritual musings I call "I'M CRYING IN THE WILDERNESS/ does anybody hear me?" A lot of that came out of my recovery from depression. Unfortunately, my brain continues to function just as awkwardly, so no blaming the poetry on my mental state or the medications.

While the web site won't let me post them yet, my profile over there is at www (dot) fictionpress (dot) com/u/562237/

Next chapter: When both of the dads are along for the first date, there's no chance for awkweirdness, is there? Also, Joss begins to discover just how powerful Feminine Wiles can be as she recruits Frankie to help her move.

And why has Yori taken a special interest in Wade? Don't ask Wade for the answer to THAT one. He's in no rush to figure it out.

TimeCougar: I'm still loving this story even after 24 chapters divided (unevenly) over five stories.

KingInYellow: Just knowing you approve gives me the confidence to trust my gut and post.

AtomicFire: Perhaps I was too cruel to Bonnie with what I did to her?

CajunBear73: Sarcasm wasn't the only thing flying. Trouble is you never see THAT on camera, except in monkey documentaries.

Hamlets-pirate: Snarky Bonnie is done very well on the show. While I don't plan on using her much, I want her to be a little more mature and human.

cpneb: Glad to have you back in the virtual land of the typing. What we discussed with Joss will be developed, starting in the next chapter. What we discussed about Ron will come up the next time the families get together.


	7. Chapter 7: Anticipation

Team Possible Inc. Back to School  
Chapter 7: Anticipation  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.  
- - - - -  
Following "After Action" and "Recruiting and Recovery" Team Possible settles in for some normal, back-to-school fun. Of course "normal" is a relative concept. And with relatives like Team Possible…

These are the stories of the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.

- - - - -

The idyllic scene at the WEE compound by Lake Wannaweep was shaken, yet again, by the arrival of a large helicopter gun-ship that had been modified into an airborne office, with Gattling guns on the side.

Soon, the muscular man with an eye patch, a steel hand, and an extremely nervous Chihuahua entered the Big Top HQ where the leggy Agent Phi and the commander of the Wannaweep compound, Señor Agent Alpha greeted him.

With the pleasantries out of the way, the three of them settled into Gemini's rarely used office and began to discuss Operation Lityerses.

"I take it the trial runs went well, Agent Alpha?"

"Quite well indeed. And I must say that the FBI officer you recommended has certainly earned his obscenely large bribe for distracting that agency."

"And the new knock-out-gas?"

'Ingenious! The short term amnesia and somnambulitory effects are most useful."

"And no problems with accidental exposure by the WEE operatives?"

"None whatsoever. As predicted, after three to five separate exposures, the subject becomes immune to the effects of the gas all together. I've ensured that all my people have been vaccinated."

"Then we may begin the operation against Global . . . "

"G r r r r r r"

"Oh daddy is sorry Pepe."

"Yes, the plans to destroy your sister and her organization is in place."

Gemini visibly winced at the thought of his sister's destruction. Still, he remained calm as he invited Señor Senior Sr. to, "Have a seat, and we'll get down to the details."

"Of course, boss."

As the discussion continued, the elder gentleman could see his benefactor growing more and more frustrated. Soon Gemini was nearly in a fury as he abandoned all subtlety to pound the "hidden" controls on his desk.

With a nod, Señor Senior Sr. looked over to agent Phi and said "Hands Off".

With a command on her PDA, Gemini's artificial hand launched harmlessly into an empty corner of the office.

"Mr. Director, not only have we removed your favourite side arm, you will find that the ejection seat has been disabled. As well as your controls for communications, weapons, and alarms."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Sheldon, I realized that your so-called lust for revenge against Betty's organization consisted of little more than a desire to disable the agency and humiliate her. When you realized that Operation Lityerses would likely result in her death, I discovered just how reluctant you are."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the real reason you came here today was to eliminate me and reassert yourself as the undisputed head of the Worldwide Evil Empire. And you expected the WEE operatives here to simply obey you once I was out of the way."

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes."

"The fatal flaw in that plan is your mercenary army. They are among the best anywhere, but they are mercenary. It didn't take much for me to convince them it would be much more profitable for them if they would switch their allegiance to me. They were actually eager to display and disable all the traps and bugs you had installed when the compound was constructed. And please don't insult me and humiliate yourself by attempting to out bid me for the troops loyalty. My pockets are deeper than you can imagine."

"All I need is to get one word to my headquarters."

"Agent Phi, please show our guest the 'live' emergency signal."

And with three keystrokes on her PDA, a video played on the office monitor. The scene was the Wannaweep Compound, only it appeared to have been nearly destroyed in battle. As the camera panned, the image of a bruised and bloodied Señor Senior Sr. took the center position on the screen.

"This is Señor Senior Sr. calling from Wannaweep base. Glo mute stice has launched a surprise attack. While most of our operatives have survived, the base is very nearly destroyed. Worst of all, the founder of the Worldwide Evil Empire, Gemini, has perished in the attack." And the camera slowly panned over to what was clearly Gemini's bullet riddled body.

"To avenge the death of our fearless leader, we are launching Operation Lityerses immediately! Surviving operatives from the Wannaweep compound will go to every WEE base, lair, and safe house to brief all agents on the details."

"Just so there is no misunderstanding of our objectives, I will pay a bounty of one billion U.S. dollars to the WEE operative who brings me the head of former GJ Agent Wil Du or Dr. Elizabeth Director. These bounties will be doubled if they are brought to me in chains and alive."

"I will have all of you contacted once we have secured a new base of operations. Until then, this channel will be silenced. Señor Agent Alpha signing off.

Agent Phi then turned off the monitor.

"Gemini, I have the loyalty of every agent here and many at your own headquarters. If I order that transmission broadcast, everyone in WEE will know that it is legitimate, Operation Lityerses will be activated without your assistance, and your silence will be ensured by any means necessary."

Gemini went through several stages of anger and fear in a two minute span before he finally settled on resignation.

"So why not just kill me now?"

"Several reasons, Sheldon. First there is a matter of personal honour. Your organization rescued me and you provided me the means to set this plan into motion. Second, this is your organization. Despite the excessive punishments you tend to dole out when one of your operatives fails, you are actually a very accomplished administrator. Third, it has long been your fantasy to see your sister and her agency brought down. Even though this may not be the way you intended to do it, you deserve the chance to see it happen."

"And what if I refuse to have anything to do with the plan?"

"You can limit your involvement in WEE to maters not involving Operation Lityerses. Or you may resign, retire, go on sick leave, or take a sabbatical. We will ensure that you have a safe and relaxing time. Of course, if you attempt to betray us you will be silenced.

"Sigh. I understand Australia can be quite pleasant . . ."

"Very pleasant. There are several businesses on that island that are fronts for my previous operations. I would recommend the luxury resort in Sidney or the ranch near Perth."

"When do we do this?"

"We'll broadcast your resignation and your final orders naming me your successor to all of WEE tonight. Then you'll have a Vegemite sandwich for lunch tomorrow."

- - - - -

Joss had a habit of waking up early. And odd occurrences were anything but odd at the Possible house. Even so, watching your cousin as she glows cobalt blue while hovering six inches above the bed is sure to shake you out of sleep.

"KIM!"

"What? Oh!" THUD!

"Cuz? Are you all right?"

"Oh, Joss. I was just on the most amazing date with Ron."

"That must have been some dream."

"No dream, Joss. Ron took me dancing on the snowy peaks of the Japanese Highlands."

"But how could…"

"It's the MMP. He doesn't have complete control yet. But when he does pull it together, WOW!"

"I guess that explains the glow and the floating. So, are you going to keep me waiting?"

"Waiting? For what?"

"Details! Your date's done, now dish the dirt."

"Joss, there are some things…"

"Just the PG version if you like."

Sigh. "What can I say? Last night our parents hit us with new dating rules."

"Harsh regulations and lots of "Deep-Space-Probe" threats?"

"Even worse. They told us that they loved us. And they said they trusted us to do the right thing."

"Woah! That's unexpected."

"Tell me about it. Ron's brain was so overloaded that his MMP flared up and dragged me inside. I was in and out of his head for the rest of the night. About an hour after his parents took him home, I heard him in my head while going to sleep. Before I knew it, we were drifting above the clouds to watch the stars. When we came back down to Earth, it was on the other side of the Pacific."

"Were you really flying to Japan?"

"I don't know exactly what happened. But it wasn't just a dream. Ron was there. And if he tries to do what we did at the hot spring while I'm in my body, he is going to lose his hands."

"What did he do?"

"Sorry Joss, that's way past PG."

"Aww"

"But speaking of dates, did you ever figure out something for Saturday?"

"That's off. But I'm having dinner with Frank tonight."

"That's great."

"Along with Dr. Benjamin and my dad."

"Oh. Full awkweird for the first date. It's when they pull stunts like this that you can tell our dads are brothers."

"Any advice?"

"Find something to complement right away. Try a little bit of everything on the table. And for Heaven's sake, have a couple funny stories in mind to divert the conversation before your dad gets to the embarrassing details of your childhood."

At this point, a voice called up from the bottom of the stairs. "Is my favourite niece and her favourite cousin awake yet?"

"Yes uncle Slim."

"I was talkin' about Laura and Susan in South Carolina."

"DADDY!"

"Just kidding kiddo. Will a stack of blueberry pancakes make it up to y'all?"

"Blueberry pancakes? That sounds like a cue…"

And from the front door they hear, "¡Hola Clan Possible!"

"Yep, that's my guy."

- - - - -

The sign above the Middleton High school parking lot.

"CHESS CLUB OPEN HOUSE – JOIN OUR MATING GAMES"

"Tara!"

"What is it, Bonnie?"

"Kim just told me you canceled cheer squad practice this afternoon?

"Pretty much had to. Liz chipped a tooth on the mystery meat and she's still at the dentist. Hope and Marcella are both taking the botany class field trip to the arboretum and wouldn't be back until late in the practice. Kim and Ron are helping Mr. Barkin organize the JV Pep Squad. And then there's . . . "

"Ok, I get it, we need to adjust the practice schedule."

"I hope you're not too upset."

"Well, to be honest, I was going to ask if I could slip out of practice a little early today."

"Hot date? Is Brick back in town? Or have you found a new guy?"

"No, nothing like that, unfortunately. I just need to take care of some business at city hall before they close this afternoon. Want to split a Naco when I get done there?"

"Sorry, can't. Kevin roped me into helping him set up the Chess Club open-house."

"I'll never understand why you like that game so much."

"It's hard to explain. But when I sit behind that board, I'm just a happy camper."

- - - - -

As classes came to an end Kim was in the gym, dressed in her Middleton High sweats as she lead about two dozen girls through warm up exercises as well as some basic cheer, dance, and gymnastic moves. Ron was desperately attempting to contact someone on his cell phone.

This was the day for JV Pep squad try outs. Normally, the returning squad members would handle this, but due to several graduations, transfers, and a large number of girls advancing to the Varsity Cheer Squad this semester, there were only two returning members.

After the warm ups, Ron collected everyone's name, address and phone number. ( Why hadn't he thought of this BEFORE he started dating Kim? ) Then with all the vitals recorded, Mr. Barkin strode into the room.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE, LISTEN UP! As the Board of Education has yet again declined to hire a new Cheerleading Coach, I am once again the acting coach of both the Varsity and Junior Varsity squads. This is in addition to my other administrative, teaching, and coaching duties. Therefore, as in the past, I rely heavily on student leadership for these squads. Possible here has led the Varsity Squad for the last two years better than most full time coaches I know. So she's going to help me put this squad together and get you going."

From the overhead speakers, an announcement rang out, "Mr. Barkin, please report to the Auto Shop. Your hatchback is on fire. Again."

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS! Don't they know you can't let freshmen change the oil unsupervised? Possible, take over."

"Yes Mr. Barkin. All right, as there aren't enough returning squad members to constitute a quorum, I'd suggest that we regard this as building a whole new JV Pep Squad."

"Michelle and Debbie, as the only two returning squad members, you'll go first. Everyone else will be drawn out of the hat at random by Rufus."

"Hi there!" he squeaked.

"So this is what's going to happen. When you get down here, clearly state your first name and grade. Then you will perform a cheer of your own choosing. After that, the other hopefuls, Ron, and I will ask you questions. Once everyone is done, you'll take a vote. Each of you will write down three different names. The twelve with the most votes will be the new squad. Any questions? Then Michelle, get down here and get this party started!"

About halfway through the tryouts, the proceedings were interrupted with "HICKA BICKA BOW WOW!"

"TWEEBS? Ron? Did you have something to do with this?"

Reaching for the back of his neck again, Ron meekly stated, "Well, Suzy's a great girl and I'm sure she'll be a good Mad Dog this season. But she really wanted to be a regular cheerleader, and she's already almost as good as most of the girls on the Varsity squad. If she still wants to be a Varsity cheerleader next year, I'm sure she'll get it. I was hoping to find a new Mad Dog who wanted to be just the Mad Dog.

"So you got my brothers to try out for JV mascot? The JV squad doesn't have a mascot."

Jim started, "Neither did""

"the Varsity squad" Tim continued

"before Ron invented" Jim added

And Tim concluded "THE Mad Dog."

"They've got a point there, KP."

"Alright, show us your routine. Then we'll leave it up to the squad. Once we settle on who the squad members are, their first team vote will be to decide if the new Mad Dogs"

Tim interrupted "We were thinking of"

Jim continued "calling ourselves"

"The Pep Puppies!" they finished together with a howl.

Kim continued "to decide if the Pep Puppies are on the squad. But be aware, if you include them, they are FULL members of the squad. Just like the Mad Dog on the Varsity squad."

The Pep Puppies put on a show for the ages. It was almost like they had been coached by the original Mad Dog him self.

The rest of the try-outs went well. Michelle, the girl Kim voted against for the Varsity squad, took the lead on the Q and A with some very thoughtful commentary.

At the end, the ten new members chose to add the Pep Puppies to the squad, and then all twelve elected Michelle as captain.

Before swearing in the new squad captain, Kim addressed the candidates who weren't selected.

"Over the course of the season, injuries and other problems knock cheerleaders off the Varsity and JV squads. When the Varsity squad needs replacements, we recruit from the JV Squad. When the JV squad needs replacements, they recruit from you guys. Make sure you leave your vital info with Captain Michelle if you're interested."

And with that, Kim stepped aside and gently helped Michelle coach her first Pep Squad practice.

- - - - -

Dr. F. Benjamin & Son Inc., Plastics and Lawn Care Specialists

"That's quite a shingle y'all have there, Francis."

"Thanks, Slim. A few years ago, my accountant insisted that we incorporate my son's lawn care business."

Astonished, Joss asked, "You have your own business Frank?"

"Just a part time hobby, Joss. But it turned profitable just before my dad was audited a few years ago."

"How profitable, son?"

"I get by, Dr. Slim."

Francis Benjamin II then corrected Francis Benjamin III. "Frank, you don't need to be that modest. Slim, I haven't had to give my son an allowance in three years. And he'll be able to buy his own car once he gets his license."

"So Frank," Slim asked, "Are you thinking of turning this 'hobby' into a full time business when you're out of high school?"

"No sir. I plan to study design or architecture when I go to college. And I really want to pursue tennis as far as I can. I'm hoping to get an athletic scholarship, and maybe even take a crack at the pro-circuit once I'm done with my undergraduate work. But it's nice to think I've got something on which to fall back."

Stroking the stubble on his chin that never seems to disappear no matter how often he shaves, Slim possible observed, "Hmm. Smart, polite, athletic, not afraid of a little hard work, and financially independent? Joss, I'm starting to like this boyfriend of yours more and more. What do you say, Francis? Would you like to swap kids?"

"DADDY!"

"Sorry Slim," Dr. Benjamin answered laughing. I can't take the risk that you'll talk him into paying for your retirement before I convince him to pay for my retirement."

"Aww, Dad."

"Anyway," Dr. Benjamin announced, "The coals should be hot enough by now. Who's ready for some of Grandpa Benjamin's Barbecue Chicken?"

Dinner went surprisingly well, all things considered. When pressed for details about the barbecue sauce, Dr. Benjamin would only admit to a certain secret ingredient from his old friend Jack in Tennessee. Slim managed to slip in the story of Joss's Kim obsession. Frank was mortified when his father told what happened to him on their first trip to Mexico. And both teens were bored out of their skulls when the engineers went into full geek-speak.

After dinner, the adults retired to the den while they finished hashing out Slim's contract. Frank and Joss got to work on cleaning up the kitchen. Joss didn't want him distracted by video games.

"Frankie?"

"Yes Joss?"

"About this Saturday, I won't be able to go to the movies with you."

"Aww, why not?"

"Dad and I are moving into our new house, finally."

"Oh. Well, that's certainly more vital than 'Monkey Ninjas in Space'. I understand.

"But we can still spend the day together."

"How? If you're spending the day moving then, Oh."

"I _really_ need a strong friend to help me move all that stuff." And then Joss hit him with the Big Sky version of the puppy dog pout.

"Joss, you aren't playing fair."

"_PLEEZE?"_

"OK! I give up. I'll be there first thing Saturday morning."

"Thanks. And you missed a spot on this platter."

"Sigh."

"Joss, Frank, can the two of you come in her?"

"Coming dad."

After the teens were seated on the couch opposite their fathers, Slim Possible began to speak.

"Joss, how many black kids were in Joseph City Middle School?"

"I don't think there were any, dad."

"So your entire African-American experience is pretty much Frank, and Kim's friends Monique and Wade."

"So, is that a problem?"

Dr. Benjamin sighed, pulled a card out of his wallet, and looked at the kids.

"This is official documentation that I have a steel rod in my leg. I need to show it every day as I pass through security at the Space Center, at airports, and even some schools. Did I ever tell you how it got there?"

"You said your leg was injured in a bar fight."

"That's part of the story. I think you need to know the rest."

"I had just finished my Masters at Go City University and was anxious to get to my aunt's beach house in Biloxi. Lois was an Irish girl in an undergraduate chemistry class where I had been the TA, and her family was living in Mobile. When she found out where I was going, she offered to split the gas and driving with me."

"Because I was getting my degree and she was in the band, we both had to stay through graduation. Once the ceremony was over, we hopped in to my Sloth and headed south. With two crazy college kids in the vehicle, we drove all night."

"About two in the morning, I pulled into an all night gas station somewhere south of I-20. There was a bar next door that was just closing."

"While I was pumping gas, Lois got out to use the restroom and get some coffee. That's when three of the biggest, meanest, drunkest white guys ever walked out of the bar and saw us. They decided that it just wasn't proper for some black boy like me to be riding around in a car full of luggage with a nice white girl."

"As Lois left the station, I handed her my keys as I went in to pay. The thugs grabbed her before she got to the car. They pulled her around the corner and kept her mouth covered. When I stepped out, one of the brutes staggered up to me an asked me if I knew what time it was."

"When I raised my arm to check my watch he grabbed it and held it behind my back. Then his friend walked up, punched me in the gut, and told me that it's time my kind learned to leave white women alone."

"Then they really went to town on me. I was so shocked that I wasn't able to defend myself. Soon I was on the ground while they used my body for soccer practice."

"Eventually, sirens were heard in the distance. The guy with Lois threw her down on the pavement. And the jerks on me got in one last kick for good measure. The big guy JUMPED on my shin, shattering it completely. They piled into their pick up and took off down a dirt road with their lights off."

"When the Sheriff's deputy got there, Lois was trying to treat me with the mini first aid kit in the car. From where the jerk held her, she couldn't see anything. I know the gas station attendant had to be the one who called the police, but she claimed she didn't see anything. And when they checked, they saw that there wasn't any tape rolling in the security camera."

"They took us to the hospital, but the deputy treated Lois like a criminal suspect until she got through to her family and they confirmed that I was a student at the university and was ONLY giving her a ride home."

"I was supposed to start working for Nakasume Toys later that month. I couldn't even stand for three months. There was no way I could get to Tokyo."

"Lois sent me a letter and said her father had forbidden her from returning to GCU. She said he thought she was meeting the wrong kind of people. I never heard from her again."

"Joss, Frank, I won't tell you two not to see each other. You're both nice, intelligent kids and can make your own decisions about this sort of thing. But I do want you to be aware that there are plenty of people out there just like the jerks that attacked me. Some of them are white guys from hick towns in the Deep South. Some of them are black women staring you down as you try to negotiate a bank loan. Some of them are students who spend all day looking for ways to put other students down. Some of them are teachers who enjoy the petty power of watching kids they don't like squirm in their classes."

"So what do we do?"

"Just be careful. You can't change any one who doesn't want to change, so don't try to make the world accept you. But when you meet the one that wants to change, help him. And if for any reason it doesn't work out between the two of you, be ready for a loud chorus of 'I-Told-You-So's from all quarters."

"Wow. Joss, do you think you're ready for all of that."

"Why Frankie, ain't y'all heard? Anything's possible for a Possible!"

- - - - -  
_fin_  
- - - - -

Author's note.

Sorry I've been taking so long to get out these updates. Oh well, just one more chapter and "Back To School" will be complete. After that, I'm taking the TPI story in some new directions.

CajunBear73: Yes, the Possibles and Stoppables may have several _ODD_ problems. But emotional instability isn't one of them.

mkusenagi2 & creativetoo: That talk was about the lowest trick the parents could play on their kids.

King in Yellow. Sorry if I take too long between updates. I know where I'm going, but I get lost on the way and it takes time for me to get back on the track.

AtomicFire: I suspect that you are not a Bonnie fan. Oh well, If she can put her snarkieness behind her, she has great things ahead.

cpneb: Glad to have you back dude. Seriously. I hope you aprove of how I'm developing the Joss relationship. And they did wake up, eventually, on the other side of the planet. Hormones, parental support, and MMP. A dangerous combination.

Also, thanks for your advice about the other characters. You'll see the effects of what we discussed in the next chapter.

Next time, New Journies


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected

Team Possible Inc. Back to School  
Chapter 8: Unexpected  
A Kim Possible Fan Fic by the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin  
Kim Possible and all related characters copyright © Disney.  
This is a work of Fan Fiction. I receive no compensation for this story.  
Please do not edit, sell, repost, or redistribute without my permission.  
- - - - -  
Following "After Action" and "Recruiting and Recovery" Team Possible settles in for some normal, back-to-school fun. Of course "normal" is a relative concept. And with relatives like Team Possible…

These are the stories of the basic, average girls and guys of Middleton and what inspires them to save the world.

You can't stop them 'cause they're TEAM POSSIBLE, INC.  
- - - - -

Upperton Lakes Federal Penitentiary, Women's Unit

As she was led down the long corridor, the familiar chorus of catcalls and cheers were like a "welcome home" anthem to her emerald ears.

"How WAS Eddie? He's been talking about you. Seriously."

"You should change your name to She-Stopped."

"Freaky!"

"All right, here's your home. Say hello to your new cell-mate."

"Ooh, Shege-wege!"

Shego rolled her eyes back and prayed to whatever power would still listen, "No! Not HER!"

"Oh this will be so much FUN! We're in here, together. And both our boyfriends are over in the men's block."

"How many times do I have to say it? DRAKEN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Not Drewbie Wewbie, silly. I mean Eddie. That cutie is already half gorilla without any genetic enhancement."

"What I said about Draken? It goes DOUBLE for Motor Ed!"

"Aww, a lovers' spat. You better be careful or some other villainess my just snatch him away from your hot hands. Heck, if I didn't have Monty, I'd make a play for him myself."

Shego shuddered as she struggled to remove the image from her mind.

"So tell. Why didn't they bring the two of you in together?"

"Sigh. After the princess stopped the Kepler, Ed escaped up to Canada and I took off to Europe. Ed tried to repeat one of his cousin's lame plans and the Cheerleader caught up with him again. Then they sent him here because she cuffed him on this side of the lake."

"So, how did they catch you?"

"I turned myself in. I was relaxing at my favourite spa in Greece when this crazy bounty hunter shows up. This guy dogged me all over the Balkan Peninsula. I realized that it would be easier to escape from prison than from that nut job."

"Hey, that's a great idea, a bounty hunter that's part dog. I'm going to get to work on that as soon as I get back to my lab! I see why Drewbie keeps you around. You're some kind of Genius! Thank you."

"Sigh. You're welcome, I guess." And with that, Shego began to put away her prison issued gear.

When she reached the toilet paper, she noticed a message lightly written on the first sheet.

_Shego, WEE needs your assistance. If you're interested, request "The Count of Monte Cristo" from the library. We will break you out within 48 hours and negotiate the terms of your service at that time._

Tearing the sheet off the roll, Shego blew her nose and tossed the paper into the toilet. A few minutes later, a prisoner pushed an old library cart by the cell. "Hall, Amy. The new issue of Cuddler's Monthly just arrived today."

"Oh boy! This is the issue where they'll announce the winner of the Design-A-Buddy contest."

"Do you have an entry this time?"

"No, they barred me from any future contests after the Bearguin I sent them got loose in the office."

With a confused and slightly disgusted look, the library clerk turned her attention to Shego, "Did you want anything from the library?"

"I'd like last winter's issue of the Pacific Quarterly Review of Science and Technology. There's a great article on plasma fields. And could I also get The Count of Monte Cristo?"  
- - - - -

The familiar low roar of a motorcycle roused the neighborhood. The residents of Casa de Possible understood how the inhabitants of the Serengeti felt when a pride of lions was hunting.

Anne Possible stepped out the front door to see Yori pull up with Wade on the back and his arms firmly around her waist. ( "And not one millimeter higher. Am I understood, Wade-Kun?" )

"Well, this is odd. This is a school day, Wade. Kim isn't running a workout this morning."

"I know that, Dr Possible. There are other reasons I'm out this morning."

"Other than the chance to hold a beautiful girl close?"

"I think that may have been a contributing factor, Possible-Sama," Yori giggled her reply as the young genius's blush rapidly reached a boiling point.

"So just what are you . . ."

"WADE'S HERE!"

"DID YOU GET THE PARTS?"

With a nod and a grin, the medical matron stepped aside as the resident junior geniuses quickly overtook the visiting prodigy.

"Guys, you KNOW that the grappler beam plans are classified. I couldn't just hand over this Radio Shark shopping list, this back up force bubble projector for your sister's battle suit, and then tell you to review the article on retrieving satellites your father published in the spring issue of 'Pacific Quarterly Review of Science and Technology'." ( WINK )

"Of course not," two voices responded in unison with another wink.

"I'm glad to see you're being more careful about classified technology. And you boys really should get those twitchy eyes looked at." ( WINK )

"Yes mom" they responded in unison as they took off for the garage.

"Would you two care to join us for breakfast? If we hurry, we can get to the Belgian Waffles before Ron shows up with Rufus."

"That would be most pleasant, Possible-sama."

"Then come on in. We don't want to make the students late, do we Wade?"

"Not at all. In fact, I need to be at the high school this morning as well."

"High School Wade? I thought you already had your Ph.D."

"Two actually. And I'll defend the thesis for my third in December. I'm doing some work for the Middleton Unified District. The Board of Education has been trying to keep it quiet, but the security on the school computer system is laughable at best. I think my unauthorized transfer of Joss' transcripts was a wake up call to them. And with Jim and Tim IN the school, well . . . "

"Don't say anymore. I can't tell you how much sleep I lose just thinking of what those two might do. Oh, will Hiro be joining us?"

"No," Wade answered. "He and Monique have been going out for some 'private off-road riding lessons' before school."  
- - - - -

Middleton High School cafeteria

With the loss of the traditional "Senior's Table" the members of the growing Team Possible often would sit together and discuss the latest sitch. Today, Justine was giving an update.

"Well, It started when Kim told Yori and I about a problem at Dimitris' Deli in Upperton."

Ron interrupted, "That place that sells 147 varieties of Mediterranean cheeses?"

Rufus popped up from Ron's pocket and started hyperventilating at the thought.

"153 as of Tuesday," Justine corrected as Ron and Rufus turned into a drooling mass thinking of all that cheese. The rest of the table just rolled their eyes as Justine continued.

"Mr. Papanderou, the owner, met us in Middleton and explained the problem."

Yori picked up the story, "Yes, it seems that although business had been good, the store was losing money and none of the usual security or accounting procedures was turning up anything."

"Perhaps I should say that Mr. Papanderou had been convicted of theft and sent to prison in the 70's." Justine interjected. "However, they caught and sentenced the wrong man. His conviction was eventually overturned, but not before he spent two years in prison."

"Quite right, Justine-chan. That is why once he started his business, he always had parolees and probationers on his payroll."

"So Mr. Papanderou 'hired' Jean Rustle Finn, a high school dropout on probation, to work in the evenings."

"Wait a minute," Ron interrupted. "Who the heck is Jean Rustle Finn?"

"She was me, with a few phony documents that Wade ran off."

"Simple forgeries," Wade commented. "I can print those in my sleep. So not the drama."

"Any way, while 'Jean' was working nights at the deli, Yori kept an eye on me. So I was never in any real danger."

Tara asked Yori, "So you just hung out in the deli while Justine was in there? Didn't that look suspicious?"

"I can assure you, Tara-chan, nobody saw me 'hanging out' in Dimitris'."

"How could you do that?"

Hiro took this question, "That is a trade secret of the Ninja. I'm afraid we can't tell you."

"Anyway," the Queen of the Science Fair continued, "on my second night, the owner's son, Dimitris Jr., walked in at closing time and started skimming from the register as soon as there weren't any customers in the building. I asked him what he was doing and he SLAPPED ME TO THE FLOOR! Using words I can't repeat in school, he let me know that 'some punk girl with a record' wouldn't tell him what he couldn't do. Then he threatened to turn in me and all the other employees with records and blame them for the business losses if I didn't give him EXACTLY what he wanted."

Yori reentered the conversation with "At that point, I transmitted the events that happened to Papanderou-san from the digital recorder I was carrying and stepped into the light. To say Dimitris Jr. was angry at the interruption would be an understatement. The man pulled out a revolver and began to bark out orders and obscenities like the dog he is."

"Yori disarmed and subdued the jerk before he could do any real damage. Mr. Papanderou and the police both arrived within a few minutes."

"I will never forget Papanderou-San's final comment to his son as the police led him to the squad car."

"I hope that one day, you will find an employer willing to hire an ex-con and that he treats you better that you treated my employees. I hope that one day, your child will treat you better than you treated your father. And just so you know, I'm changing my will. Your sister now will inherit everything. We may see each other again one day, but don't count on it. Good bye, my son."

"Now THAT is a sad story."

"Justine, did he hurt you?"

"No, those martial arts lessons over the summer taught me how to roll with the blow. It wasn't any worse than Monique's spin-kick combo in practice."

"So what's next?"

Yori answered, "The assistant DA talked with us yesterday. With all the evidence against him, along with the statements of all the employees he threatened, the Public Defender convinced him to plead out the case. Exactly how much prison time he gets will be for a judge to decide, but his father already gave him the worst punishment possible."

As the table continued to discuss this latest victory for Team Possible, a familiar brunette walked up to the group.

Ron was the first to speak up, "What up, Bon Bon?"

"Well, Ron Ron, I have an announcement. Then I'd like to ask for some help."

When Bonnie had finished, the entire table sat there in stunned silence. After a few minutes, Kim was the first to regain her voice."

"Are you for real. B?"

"It's as real as it gets, K."

"Bonnie, is this a new ploy to grab attention for yourself?"

"No Tara. Well, yes I am seeking attention, but for a cause, not for me."

"And you really think you can do this?"

"I probably can't get everything, but all I really want to do is raise awareness. Anything beyond that is gravy."

"And what if you do get it all?"

"Then I am ready to do the job."

"I don't know if I . . . "

"KP, there is a way."

"Ron, do you mean . . . ?"

With a quick, silent nod to Yori and Hirotaka, Ron then turned back to Kim and said, "Only if you and Bonnie both agree. After all, it is kind of 'our' thing."

Reluctantly, Kim sighed, "Ok, but only as much as you need to be sure."

Turning to Bonnie, Ron motioned for her to sit down opposite him at the table. He then placed his cane between them and asked the youngest Rockwaller to rest her hands on it.

"Bonnie, what I want to do won't hurt, but it is terribly intimate. So far, I have only done this in training with the Sensei of Yamanouchi, some of his pupils, and Kim. Yamanouchi alumni all practice rigid mental discipline, so with them it isn't much more than an intimate conversation. With Kim, it was the wildest experience either of us ever had. I can't do anything if you resist me. And if you allow me to do this, I won't go any deeper or stay any longer than absolutely necessary. You see, what I'll do is go inside your mind."

"Is that possi . . . oh, right. Sometimes I forget who I'm talking to."

"Well Bonnie may I?"

"What do I need to do?"

"Just relax, clear your mind, and imagine yourself in an empty room with a door. When I get to the door, let me in. Ok?"

Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes. Ron placed his hands on the cane beside Bonnie's and closed his eyes as well. Within a minute, the cane started faintly glowing blue. Then without warning both Ron and Bonnie sat bolt upright and opened their eyes, which were glowing with blue fire.

Bonnie closed her eyes and fell facedown on to the table. Ron collapsed on Kim's shoulder.

When the Varsity Cheer Choreographer opened her eyes again, she meekly asked Kim, "Does Ron do THAT to you?"

"Only every day," the redhead replied with a smug giggle.

"K, you are the LUCKIEST girl alive!"

"And you didn't think he should take me to the prom."

"Ronnie, you wouldn't happen to know another man who can do that?"

"Just the Sensei of Yamanouchi."

"Is he single?"

Ron, Rufus, Yori, Hirotaka, and Kim all began laughing.

"I take it he's married."

"Oh Rockwaller-san, our Sensei is unmarried and is regarded as quite a potential catch by Ninja women over 60."

"How old is he?"

"Somewhere between seventy and seven hundred would be my guess." Ron replied. Yori and Hiro mutely nodded in agreement.

"Getting back to the subject Mr. Spork," Kim interrupted "what about Bonnie's plan?"

"It's a good idea, and she's sincere about it. From what I can tell, this is the right thing for her to do, and she wants to do it for the right reasons." Looking to Bonnie he said, "I'm in."

"Well, if Ron's convinced, so am I. You've got me too, B."

"The tech support of Load and Associates is at your disposal, Miss Rockwaller."

Within moments, everyone at the table was in agreement, and Bonnie was practically glowing with the feeling.

"Then let's get to Mr. Barkin's government class. I'll make the public announcement there."  
- - - - - -

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS, ROCKWALLER! Are you SERIOUS?"

"Mr. Barkin, I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"Some of the best friends I ever had gave their lives defending that right for you and people around the world. I can't condone treating this like a classroom project."

"I don't intend to treat it like schoolwork. There are important issues here and I intend to have my voice heard on this."

"Miss Rockwaller, if this is real, you are beginning a journey of service to your community and your country that must not be taken lightly."

"Mr. Barkin, this is real, and I want to do this."

"Ok, you have the floor. Convince me."

"Thank you, Mr. Barkin. My fellow students, when I was a child, my father would attend Middleton City Council meetings regularly. He would take notes, ask questions, and give his opinions to Mayor McKebbuck and the council members, at the appropriate times of course. My father died just after I started in Jr. High and mom never went to the council meetings."

"I turned 18 over the summer and as soon as I got back to Middleton, I registered to vote. Then I attended a Council meeting for the first time in six years. The problems they were debating were the same ones I heard back in elementary school. Street repairs, more police, more firefighters, decaying downtown, attracting new businesses, city services to the bordering townships, consolidation with the county, with Lowerton, with Upperton."

"There are solutions to these problems that will require hard and unpopular decisions. But the incumbent council led by our four-term Mayor McKebbuck, who is running unopposed for the second time, seems to be interested in nothing but maintaining their seats and the status quo."

"Therefore, to force these issues and others into the public forum. To demand honest answers from our elected leaders. And, if selected, to lead this city into a new era of government that is responsive and responsible first and foremost to the citizens of Middleton. I have registered with the local election board my intent to run as a write-in candidate during the general election this November."

"I am running for the office of the Mayor of the City of Middleton and I need your support."

"I'm Bonnie Rockwaller, and I approve this message."  
- - - - -  
_fin_  
- - - - -

Author's Note

Unexpected?

Well, this is the end of TPI Back To School. The TPI story will continue, however.

Next up will be a short tale involving Ron, Kim, their parents, and the dirty laundry from both families.

Then we will get back into action with the Rockwaller campaign.

And I say "WE" deliberately.

Unfortunately, I can't seem to arrange a press conference in the City of Middleton, so I'm asking the good people of this FanFic community to stand in for the Fourth Estate. PM or E-mail me with your questions for candidate Rockwaller by 11:59 p.m. EDT, Friday, May 25, 2007. I'll use as many as I can. Remember that this story is inspired by a Disney show and has a "T" rating. Bonnie's first press conference will be posted Memorial Day, Monday, May 28, 2007.

Now it's time to give a few heartfelt thanks.

To JAKT, mkusenagi2, creativetoo, Robert Teague, CajunBear73, AtomicFire, King in Yellow, TimeCougar, Hamlets-pirate, CastaS, Chaosengine, Captainkodak1, my gaurdian HaruHara, and A markov. Your kind reviews of the TPI stories have meant more to me than I can say. When I began posting Fan Fics, it was for myself. Now, I have a larger audience that cares about my stories and me far more than I ever expected. I only hope to be worthy of your continued attention.

When I began this part of the TPI story, I knew it would be transitional. What I didn't know for certain was where it would end. That brings me to my mentor, my friend, my éminence grise. CPNEB, you give me the confidence to go with my gut, take the unexpected turn in the story, and explore the tough questions. All without condemning me when I say to much, don't say enough, or just plain get it wrong. I only hope to avoid retribution.

Again, questions for Bonnie's first press conference at the Middleton Motor Lodge need to reach the Pharaoh Rutin Tutin by 11:59 p.m. EDT, Friday, May 25, 2007. You can PM me through the bot. ( But that does go crazy once in a while. ) Or you can E-mail me at

pharaoh (dot) rutin (dot) tutin (at) gmail (dot) com

( No spaces, and replace the words in parenthesis with the appropriate symbols )


End file.
